A Heart in Need
by RedSeekerSand
Summary: Five year old Gaara is confused on the basics of life. Why do they run? What is pain? Why can't he have friends? He talks to what he believes is his mother, and Yashamaru continues lies. Little GaaraXOOC Time Skips also involved after chapter 12.
1. Why do they Run?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not wish I owned Naruto. Maybe in a fight, then yeah. I'd SO own him. I wish I did own Gaara Sama though. Crimson redheads are hot!!! (Also a thanks to KabutoxOrochimarufangirl1 for the grammer mistake notice.) 

-----

The five year old ismoniac red head sat on the swing, teddybear in hand. He allowed the wind to push him side to side as he stared at the group of kids who were currently playing a game of soccer. They shouted and laughed, kicking the ball to one another, the redhead smiled with them. How can someone smile just by watching? Well he didn't only smile because they were having all the fun. He smiled because he was happy he could be even that close to another human being.  
The kids continued their game of soccer for awhile, so the redhead started to get up from the swing, walking amoung the shadows of Suna, on his way home. He didn't live with his parents like an ordinary child. He lived with his uncle, Yashamaru. His dad was the Kazekage of Suna and had no time for his own children. As for the poor redhead's mother, she had past away right after giving birth to the second son. Second son, yes. There was an older male along with a female. The male was seven and the female was eight. Their names, Kankuro and Temari. These were the names of the redhead's older brother and sister, who he rarely gets to see. He walked up to a small house, opening and then closing the door behind him.  
"Yashamaru, I'm home!" he called out, taking his sandles off at the doormat, placing his teddybear on the couch in the living room and running into the kitchen, the exact place he knew his uncle would be at this time of day. A tall man with short, blonde hair stood at the kitchen counter, flipping over a large amount of dough with his hands. He turned his head, showing the redhead his purple eyes.  
"Gaara Sama, you've returned"  
"Yeah" Gaara replied, dragging a chair from the kitchen table over to the counter to get as tall as his uncle, "What are you making, Yashamaru"  
"Bread for our dinner Gaara Sama" Yashamaru smiled. Gaara gaved him a puzzled look, then looked toward the stove seeing two pots sitting on the top, cooking. "Yashamaru"  
"Yes, Gaara Sama?" Yashamaru replied, flipping the dough a few more times, letting the extra flour fluff out of the sides so it'll be ready to bake.  
"Why does the sand scare everyone from me"  
Yashamaru frownd as he picked up the pan that held the bread and walked toward the stove to put it in. He bent over to slide the pan inside and turned the heat to the right number to bake, then walked back over and picked Gaara up from the seat.  
"Well, your mother's will is in the sand Gaara Sama, and she scares everyone away who she thinks will harm you" Yashamaru explained, trying to smile. Gaara stared into his uncle's gaze for a moment, then smiled too. "So she's still protecting me this whole time"  
"Yes" Yashamaru smiled and put Gaara down back on the chair. Gaara smiled cheerfully and slid down off the chair, then dragged it back to the table. Then he ran over to his uncle again who now stood near the stove.  
"Gaara Sama, can you get the juice out?" Yashamaru asked, grabbing a mitten to remove the two pots that sat on the stove over to the counter with two plates on it. Gaara nodded and opened the fridge, pulling out a jug that was half as big as he was. He put it on the floor then shut the fridge, then dragged the jug across the floor and to the table. Yashamaru looked over his shoulder for a moment and laughed slightly. Seeing the sweet little redhead trying to do something that was a challenge was just too cute. Yashamaru walked over to the struggling Gaara and picked up the jug, taking it the rest of the way to the table. Gaara smiled and ran over, climbing into a chair and waiting for his plate.  
"So, what do you plan to do tomorrow while I do work at the Kazekage's office Gaara Sama?" Yashamaru asked, pouring juice into two glasses and sitting one infront of Gaara, the other beside. "I don't know... Maybe swing again. It's fun watching the group play soccer. I wonder how fun it is to actaully play it" Gaara smiled. Yashamaru's smile lightened as he walked back from the counter, placing a plate infront of Gaara then taking a seat besides him with his own. On the plate was rice, a mix of vegatables, and a piece of bread. Gaara started to chow down on his food, choking sometimes from eatting too much bread at once.  
"Just don't get into any trouble... Baki is unavaiable to watch you tomorrow, so you'll be by yourself for a couple of hours" Yashamaru said as they ate, an unsure look upon him. Gaara nodded then wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Yashamaru, can you read me another story tonight before you go to sleep"  
"Of course, Gaara Sama"  
After dinner, Yashamaru washed dishes as Gaara stood on a stool in his room, pulling a book from the bookself and heading to the living room. As he sat in wait of his uncle, he stared through the window and up at the stars. 'Mommy are you really watching?' Gaara asked himself, an unpleased smile across his face.  
"Gaara Sama, have you picked out a book"  
Gaara looked away from the window and back at Yashamaru, finding him sitting on the couch waiting.  
"Y,Yes!" Gaara smiled, running over and sitting besides him, handing him the book. Tonight's book was about a girl who owned a pet dog and didn't do anything without it. The dog's name was Shelly, and the girl's name was Rochelle. The girl lived a happy life and spent every moment with the dog. As Yashamaru read a part in where they were fixing to walk around the neighborhood in the fantasy tale, he seemed to pause. Gaara, who was so amused with the pictures, didn't seem to notice until he looked up to smile at his uncle. He had fell asleep, eyes closed and snoring a tiny bit. Gaara just smiled, taking the book from his uncle's hand and placing it on the coffee table that sat infront of the couch.  
"I wonder what dreams Yashamaru is having tonight" Gaara whispered, smiling at his sleeping uncle. Yashamaru had told him stories about how when most people sleep, they dream. Sometimes if they have a bad dream, they call it a nightmare. Gaara was hoping his uncle was having a peaceful dream, and was enjoying it. Why? Because Gaara could not sleep. And why that? Yashamaru knows, but Gaara does not. He just knows that he is unable to do alot of things a normal humanbeing could do.


	2. An Attempt at Failure

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Itachi's costume though!

-----------

Yashamaru's eyes fluttered, awaking slowly. He looked around to find no sign of his nepfew anywhere in the living room or kitchen. He walked slowly to his room, and noone was there. Then he checked the last place he'd thought Gaara would be. As he cracked the door open to Gaara's room, he heard little noises forming from Gaara's imagination. Gaara sat in the middle of his room, playing with a puppet and little fan that his brother and sister gave to him before they were split up. There were also a few more toys scattered around the room, but it seemed Gaara didn't care about those.  
"Gaara Sama. I'm going to fix some coffee then be on my way for the Kazekage's meeting. I'll pack a lunch in a bag for you for when you get hungry when I'm away. Promise me you won't get into trouble?" Yashamaru explained from the door. Gaara's attention turned and smiled.  
"Okay, Yashamaru! I may go to the park today, so if I'm not home, I'll be there!" Gaara said happily. Yashamaru smiled slightly then left to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee, then head to the Kazekage's office for a jonin meeting. Gaara sat in his room and played for a couple more hours until around two PM. He got up and grabbed the lunch bag from the counter Yashamaru had fixed him, and munched on the items that were in it. There was a sandwitch, apple, and cookie. Also, there was a note inside that told him a box of juice was in the fridge so he wouldn't have to worry about pouring from the jug. As Gaara finished up, he grabbed his teddybear from the couch and headed off to the park, where he always went during the day.  
Gaara had thought today would just be a normal day. He'd come to the park and be thankful he can sit on the swings and atleast watch other people have fun if he couldn't, socially. He'd watch. They'd play longer. Then he'd get the feeling if he didn't return soon, his uncle would worry. But no, it was a whole different day than the others. First of all, there was a new girl playing with the group of kids.  
She had dark purple hair that almost matched a faded black. She wore a white with red ribbons kimono and her eyes were a red mixed brown. What was the odd thing is that she wasn't smiling or laughing like the others. Instead, she ran around, an unsure look on her face as she kicked the ball here and there. Gaara watched the new girl along with the other group of kids, smiling. She wasn't really good at the game, but everytime she fell, she had gotten back up and started again. It seemed to please Gaara to find someone with such spirit.  
Gaara took his spot on the swing, holding his teddybear and allowing the wind to push him. Time passed, the kids still played soccer. The only part of the day that was normal. The endding- Gaara hadn't planned at all. A fuzzy brown haired kid kicked the ball too hard, making it fly into the air and land on a high cliff. Gaara could overhear the children bussing over how they couldn't control chakra to their feet yet, forbidding them to use the wall-climbing technique.  
"What are we going to do?" one girl asked.  
"I don't know, does anyone have another ball?" a boy questioned. Then the kids expression turned to shock as the ball floated down from the cliff on a patch of sand, that soon landed in Gaara's pale hands.  
"It's Gaara..." the first girl stated.  
"Gaara of the Sand..." the fuzzy brown hair child explained.  
"Run!" a kid in the back demanded. And all the kids did so. The new girl didn't run right away though. Instead, she first turned to Gaara and stared into his aqua pale eyes, seeing the ismonia trying to hide his saddness. Then sand started to come to life, in form of two hands that advanced her way, that's when she ran.  
"Wait!" Gaara pleaded. _'I don't want to be alone...' _The hands made of sand grabbed the dark purple hair girl, along with the fuzzy brown haired boy. As the sand dragged them toward Gaara, another structure of sand started to take place, in motion to attack. But a figure jumped in the way.  
As the sand made the attack, a blonde hair man jumped infront of the boy and girl, protecting them from the hit. Blood ran across his forehead and arm.  
"Gaara Sama! Please calm down"  
"Yashamaru..." Gaara muttered, his shocked expression fading to ashamed. He looked to the ground, letting the ball slip from his hands and onto the ground. Yashamaru looked at Gaara, disappointed and worried. As for the two children, they had already ran off without thanking the man for taking their hit. They ran without saying anything. But they did show something. Fear.  
Yashamaru walked over to his nepfew and took his hand, walking toward the way home. It was a long silence in the paths of Suna, until Yashamaru wanted to know what in the world Gaara was doing.  
"Gaara Sama. What on earth were you doing? I thought I said before I left, do not cause any trouble"  
Gaara stopped walking, causing his uncle to do so aswell. As Gaara slowly lifted his head to him, showing nothing but a frown and teary eyes, "I thought if I helped them, they'd be my friend."

-------

**Mayu:** Poor Gaara Sama -cries-

**Temari:** Uh..Mayu... um.. it's okay? -pats her on the shoulder-

**Mayu:** WAAAAAAAAAAAAH

**Kankuro**: Will you get her to shut up?

**Gaara**: Certianly.

**Mayu:** I'm fine now! -tears disappear in an instant-


	3. A Sister's Blessing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I currently own a Gaara Poster, Gaara keychain, Gaara cards, Akatsuki cloak, Konoha scar'd headband, Akatsuki hat, so I'm... almost there? Lol

---

Gaara sat on the windowseal, staring at the night sky full of bright shining diamonds. He frowned, thinking of what had happened that afternoon. It was one thing he went against his uncle, the only one who respected his existence, but the fact he couldn't stop himself from hurting others again. A tear dropped, allowing a sniffle to sneak out. _'Mommy...why did you attack them? I think that girl would have stayed if you didn't move... Was she a bad person mommy?'_ Gaara questioned in his mind. He slipped off the windowseal and walked outside to take a night walk. Yashamaru was already in bed so he wouldn't notice.  
The sand swept around the pale skin of the redhead as he walked the paths of Suna. He kept his head down to hide his saddness, and so he wouldn't know where he was going. He wanted to get lost purposely. Why should he stay in a town that doesn't want him? It was the question that buzzed in his head all the time. He dragged his feet in the sand, a simple loneliness covered his plain face. As he walked the paths, he heard a noise. He paused his movement and looked up to see infront of him. There was the small girl with purple hair sitting on a small fountian in front of the Kazekage's office. She seemed to be letting out small cries of pain as she tossed water on her right arm. Gaara could only think that it was because of him that she was hurt in the first place. He frowned again, then decided to walk toward her as close as possible until she noticed.  
As she was too occupied in cleaning her wound, it wasn't until Gaara stood four feet away from her that she noticed the footsteps. She quickly turned around to see who would be after her, and seeing the dark lines that circled the aqua pale eyes, her eyes widen in panic. Gaara noticed this, so he took a few steps back, looking as frighten as her.  
"Y-Y-Your... Your the one e-everyone t-t-talks about... G-Gaara of the Sand..." she stuttered, showing that she was either shy or panicking, or both. Gaara flinched at the fact even the newest person in the village knew who he was right off bat. He looked to the ground, avoiding the girl's panic stare. She continued to shake, then looked around quickly for a place to run. Gaara noticed this aswell, and didn't want to be pushed aside again.  
"P-Please!" Gaara tossed out his arm as if trying to touch the girl's toned skin. "Don't run! I... don't want to be alone anymore"  
She stared in fear and alittle sorrow now. She backed up alittle, onto the fountian.  
"D-Don't want to be a-alone anymore?"  
"Everyone runs from me. Can you be my friend? Please? I'll do anything you want me to do!" Gaara pleaded, sorrow everywhere possible on his face and in his words. The girl seemed to be more frighten now, thinking that he was playing a trick and that the sand would trigger any moment.  
"I-I-I'm sorry! I can't be friends with you... y-you'll attack me again!" she stated, taking the chance and running off into the shadows of the village. Gaara's eyes tightened as he dropped to his knees and clutched his chest.  
"Why...Why does everyone run? Mommy? Why? Is everyone going to harm me if I get near them? Is there anyone I can be friends with? So I can learn what a friend is? And feel the joy of playing ball with the others? Why can't I mommy?" he choked out as tears made a small puddle outside the Kazekage's office. A little girl with blonde hair peered out a window of the house next to it. She had four ponytails and as she looked around, sleepy eyed, she noticed her little brother crying in the night. A shiver went up her spine, then she decided to jump through the window and tiptoe toward Gaara. She wore a deep purple gown that almost dragged with the sand.  
"Nee-san?" she managed to whisper. Gaara looked up to find his sister, Temari, a few feet away from him. Though his memory was a blur, considering it had been three years since he's seen the girl, but the four ponytail's gave him a direct hint.  
"Temari? Can you be my friend? Please? Temari?" Gaara begged, his crying slowing down bitterly.  
"Shhh" she said, putting her index finger infront of her mouth, "If you cry too loud, daddy will hear you and lock you up." Gaara sniffled and wiped his face with his sleeve, then nodded.  
"What are you doing out here anyway Nee-san? Shouldn't you be with uncle Yashamaru?" Temari asked, her face only expressing worry.  
"I... I wanted to go on a walk because I can't sleep. A new girl that played soccer today at the park was cleaning her arm here... then she ran away from me" Gaara explained. Temari took a few more steps near her brother, trying to hide her fear. Gaara looked up at her, shocked that she was slowly advancing toward him. As she finally stood right infront of him, she smiled.  
"Promise you won't hurt me nee-san?" Temari asked, alittle shakey. Gaara was confused on what she meant, but decided to promise just to see what his sister had planned.  
"I promise, Temari!" he smiled a bit. She smiled back then leaned over to him, wrapping her arms around him, giving the redhead a hug. As she leaned back, he stared at her, shocked.  
"Do you feel better, nee-san?" Temari asked, another shiver of fear going up her spine, hoping the sand didn't move. Gaara stared for a moment, then smiled.  
"Temari, what was that? It felt...different"  
"It's called a hug. It helps people when they're hurting sometimes" she smiled alittle, then yawned.  
"I feel better now... thanks, Temari!" Gaara smiled widely. She once again put her finger up, signing him to lower his tone, "I need to get back in and go to sleep before loudmouth Kankuro or daddy gets up and notices. You should head back to uncle Yashamaru's, okay"  
Gaara nodded as his sister tiptoed toward the house again, climbing through the window and tossing Gaara another warm smile before walking out of sight into the room. Gaara stood for a moment, then wrapped his arms around himself.  
"It's not the same when you do it to yourself... I'll have to ask Yashamaru why tomorrow" Gaara whispered, frowning again. He turned back and started walking back to his home. _'Atleast I got to see sister again. It's been a long time since I seen her.'  
_As Gaara cracked open the door and entered the dark house, he shut it quietly then headed to his room silently. He flicked the lamp on and picked up the puppet and small fan from the floor. He smiled as he began playing with his brother and sister's toys again, making himself believe that they gave him such things because they were friends. It was only a few hours until Yashamaru would wake up, and thats when Gaara would ask about hugs.

---

**Mayu:** Temari your so nice at times!

**Kankuro:** Nice my arse!

**Temari:** KANKURO!

**Kankuro:** I didn't say anything !

**Gaara:** Will both of you shut up so Mayu-chan can complete the story.

**Temari/Kankuro:** O-O-Okay Gaara!

**Mayu:** -Hugs Gaara- hehe!

**Gaara:** Get off me.

**Mayu:** Hai,Gaara-sama!


	4. A friend named Kimimae

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. -Goes and robs all the creations for the upcoming Naruto season- Now I do.

----

Yashamaru stood at the counter pouring milk into two bowls of cereal. As he finished putting the milk back into the fridge, he carried the bowls to the table and sat one in front of Gaara, one beside him for himself. He traveled over to get the two cups of juice, then sat down and questioned Gaara before he started to eat.  
"Gaara Sama, are you feeling ok? You haven't been talking much."  
"Yashamaru, why can't you feel happy when you give yourself a hug?"  
This question seemed to come out of the blue for Yashamaru, but Gaara was at no shock to his question. It had startled him all night ever since he got home, and now that it was morning, he wanted the answer.  
"Well... It's just because that's how it is, I suppose. Like... well how could I explain this in words... Hugs are like a gift. Like love. If it was you who controled the sand to protect yourself, you don't get the same special feeling you get that you have now, since it's your mother's doing, yes? It's a feeling only another person can give. You can't give it to yourself, and why? Well... the answer remains unknowned" Yashamaru explained, staring at Gaara with a puzzled look, Gaara staring back with even a more puzzled face.  
"I think I understand, thanks Yashamaru" Gaara nodded, smiling, then picking up his spoon to eat the breakfast his uncle had fixed him.  
"Why such an odd question?" Yashamaru asked, then taking a bite of his cereal aswell.  
Gaara swallowed, then looked back to his uncle, "When I was outside last night, I was having a pain in my chest. Temari saw me and gave me a special feeling though, that made me happy again. She said it was called a hug"  
"You went outside while I was asleep? Gaara Sama I thought I told you about that?" Yashamaru frownd.  
"I'm sorry, Yashamaru" Gaara lowered his head but continued eatting. Yashamaru sighed, then smiled, "So you seen your sister? How was she?"  
"It looked like I woke her up. She looked like you before you went to sleep, all dull and gray around her eyes. She walked over to me though because I was crying and she cheered me up. She said that Kankuro was still a loudmouth too."  
Yashamaru let out a slight laugh, "Yes, Kankuro is still quite a talker and nosey person. Maybe soon when I return to the Kazekage's office, I'll ask if I can bring them over for a day to see you"  
"Really? You'll do that, Yashamaru?" Gaara questioned, shocked. Yashamaru smiled as he nodded. Gaara smiled back then jumped out of the chair, tossing his hands in the air and running to his uncle who sat in the chair beside him. He hugged his waist, "Thank you, Yashamaru"  
Yashamaru smiled, but slowly faded. Even though he had said it, and would ask if he'd take the risk of being kicked from Jonin, he knew the answer right away. Gaara's father, the Kazekage, would say no. He didn't want his third child to be anywhere near his beloved first son and daughter. It's why he gave Yashamaru custedy of Gaara in the first place. It was either a family member take him in, or he'd been killed at the age of three, when everyone noticed the redhead couldn't handle the demon inside of him. That's why everyone fears him. It hadn't been his mothers spirit that protected him with sand, but the deamon Shukaku, protecting his container. But the poor child did not know the truth, and Yashamaru believed that if he continued to let Gaara live a lie, it'd be better than him living the truth.  
"Yashamaru, do you need help washing the dishes?" Gaara interrupted the blonde's thoughts. He shook his head back into focus, then looked inside his now empty bowl with crums of cereal.  
"Thank you, Gaara Sama, but I can do it. Why don't you go play until I'm finished, then maybe we can go on a walk if you like?" Yashamaru replied.  
Gaara smiled and nodded as he ran out of the kitchen and into the living room, staring outside the window at the bright blue sky. _'You didn't attack sister last night, or the purple hair girl. Did you find something out about the girl mommy? Sister gave me a really fun gift last night too! She said it was a hug, did you ever give me hugs before you left, mommy?'_ Gaara asked, believing that his mother was listening. Everytime he was waiting for Yashamaru to finish something, he'd always seem to get lost in his thoughts looking out the windows. It always had to deal with his mother, too. He thought of her often because he thought of the sand. If he questioned the sand, it'd be questioning his mother instead.  
"I'm finished, Gaara Sama. Are you ready?" Yashamaru called out. Gaara snapped back into realality and turned to find his uncle standing at the arch that lead the living room to the kitchen. He nodded happily and slipped on his sandles, grabbing his teddybear and leading Yashamaru out the door.  
As they walked, a few people muttered to one another about how the dark circles around Gaara's eyes symbolized the deamon's curse, and with that, a few walked faster just to get away from the uncle with his nepfew. Yashamaru looked down at Gaara every now and then, seeing no emotion but saddness. Yashamaru frownd at this, then thought of something that may cheer him up.  
"Gaara Sama, do you wish to go and see your siblings for a brief moment? I need to ask your father something real quick while we're out." Gaara looked up at him, smiling. That meant for sure a 'yes.  
The two walked toward the office, finding the purple hair girl sitting at the fountian again, she seemed to be drawing something or writing. Gaara paused a ways off, causing Yashamaru to pause with him.  
"What is it, Gaara Sama"  
"That girl... she doesn't like me, Yashamaru" Gaara said, hiding behind his uncle with a frown. Yashamaru's expression sat to a worry, then he smiled again, "Sit here for a moment. I'll go ask her if that's true, okay?" Gaara nodded and watched as his uncle approached the girl.  
"Hello there, what's your name?" Yashamaru smiled, walking a few more steps then stopping and sitting besides the small girl. She looked up at him, an unsure look on her face, "I-I-I'm... drawing the Kazekage office... I g-got bored so... I decided t-t-to draw... My name is K-K-Kimimae"  
"No need to be scared or shy. I'm Yashamaru. Your the one who was almost attacked yesterday, yes?" The girl nodded. Yashamaru frownd, then smiled again. He looked over his shoulder to find Gaara still standing where he was told, holding his teddybear with both hands across his chest. Yashamaru tossed him a smile then motioned him to come over. Gaara nodded, swallowed, then started to walk over.  
"Kimimae was it?" Yashamaru asked, looking back to the girl. She paused her drawing again and looked up, nodding to the purple eyed man. She then noticed the redhead walking toward them. She stared and started to shake in fear.  
"Kimimae, this is Gaara Sama. Gaara Sama, this is Kimimae" Yashamaru introduced. Gaara paused a foot away from his uncle and the girl and looked up from the name saying. The girl stared, still frighten.  
"I'm sorry I attacked you yesterday... I didn't mean to..." Gaara trailed off, staring at the ground. The girl started to calm down, but still alittle shakey. Yashamaru smiled and looked over to Kimimae.  
"Do you hate Gaara Sama, Kimimae"  
She shook her head, "N-No... if h-he didn't m-m-mean it... it-t's okay I guess"  
Gaara looked up, a relieved smile across his face, "Thank you Kimimae! Will you be my friend now"  
She nodded slightly, then began collecting the pencils that sat next to her, and her drawing board, "Okay...b-but I must go n-n-ow... It's almost lunch time f-for me"  
Yashamaru and Gaara nodded, watching the girl run off to her home.  
"Thank you again, Yashamaru" Gaara smiled to his uncle. Yashamaru turned away from the purple hair girl as she disappeared and back to his nepfew and smiled, "Your welcome, Gaara Sama." He got off the side of the fountian and walked over infront of Gaara.  
"Ready to see your sister and brother for a moment?"  
Gaara smiled again and nodded, taking hold of his uncle's hand and other hand in contact with the brown teddybear as they walked past the fountian and toward the large buiding of sand that was called the Kazekage's office.

---

**Mayu:** Yay! Gaara made a friend!

**Gaara:** Woohoo... joy oh joy...

**Temari:** Oh come on Gaara, you know you enjoy having a friend

**Gaara:** Hn.

**Mayu:** I'M YOUR FRIEND! I WUV YOU! -Glomps Gaara-

**Kankuro/Temari:** . . .

**Gaara:** ...-turns crimson red-

**Mayu:** Hehe!


	5. Visiting and the A Ranked Mission

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto, Gaara, Kazekage, Yashamaru, Temari, or Kankuro!

-----

Yashamaru stood at the door, waiting for the Kazekage to answer. Gaara stood beside his uncle, teddy taped to his chest with both arms. As they waited, a few moments later, a brown hair man resembling the redhead answered, staring at Yashamaru with no expression until he noticed his second son. The expressionless face turned to a glare.  
"Yashamaru, why did you bring him to my home. I thought you said you would keep him away as agreed..." the man said, grinding his teeth together to keep from yelling.  
"I have a matter to discuss with you, Kazekage Sama" Yashamaru explained, a straight face upon him. Gaara continued to stare at his father with an upsetting look. _'Daddy...you still hate me?_' "Very well" the man glared again. He lead the two inside the office and Yashamaru dropped Gaara off at Temari's room. As Yashamaru and the Kazekage spoke in the kitchen, the two siblings stayed silent in the room that contained a large fan weapon, purple walls, and a few dolls here and there. Temari was currently sitting on her bed, cross legged, playing with two dolls. That is, until Gaara entered. Yashamaru smiled before closing the door behind his nepfew, leaving the brother and sister in silence.  
"Hi, Temari" Gaara smiled. She flinched, then forced a smile, "Hi...nee-san." Before the blonde could say anything else, another brown haired man entered the room. He was a kid though, no more than the age of seven. He had purple markings on his face and a puppet half size of him tangled on his back. He looked at Temari, then at Gaara.  
"G-G-Gaara..." he choked.  
"Brother?" Gaara questioned. The boy tensed at this comment.  
"Uh...yeah... L-Long time no see eh, brother?" Kankuro tried to keep a smile. Temari tossed her brother a dirty glare, demanding him to be nice to Gaara. He noticed this and swallowed, now hoping he didn't upset either one of them at the time.  
"That's Kankuro the loudmouth, remember him, nee-san?" Temari asked, pointing at the brown head. Gaara smiled and nodded.  
"What are you doing here anyway? I thought daddy didn't allow you here" Kankuro questioned, his tone in level of panic.  
"Yashamaru wanted to talk to daddy for a moment... so he said I could see you two while he's here..." Gaara said, looking away from his brother's panicked expression.  
"Did you get home safely nee-san?" Temari asked, talking about last night.  
"Yeah" Gaara nodded, smiling. "Thanks for the hug too, Temari! It helped alot"  
"Your welcome, nee-san" Temari smiled, her head alittle sideways. Kankuro stared at Temari like she was crazy, hearing that she actaully got to touch the pale skin of his brother without being killed unwillingly.  
"Uh...welll..." Temari started again, trying to find something to speak of. "Daddy said once my birthday passes, he'll teach me how to use the wind element" she explained, pointing to the large fan weapon. Gaara looked over to wear she was pointing, then back to her gaze. He smiled, "Really, Temari? I bet you'll be really good" Gaara cheered. She blushed slightly.  
"Eh...Yeah. Daddy said he's going to train me in puppetmastering soon too..." Kankuro joined in. Gaara smiled at his brother, "You two are so lucky, Kankuro, Temari!.." his smile started to turn, "I can't stay here so I can't learn how to do anything talented"  
"You have mommy's will inside of you nee-san, your really special. You don't need talent" Temari said, trying not to be harsh. He turned to her and smiled again, "Thanks, Temari"  
Yashamaru entered the room, the Kazekage's last words flowing in the room aswell.  
"Be sure you do not fail this mission Yashamaru. This is an A rank. Soon as possible, then report back"  
"Yes, Kazekage Sama" Yashamaru said, walking over to Gaara with a straight face. As he got close enough to take Gaara's hand, he smiled, "Time to go, Gaara Sama"  
Gaara nodded and waved goodbye to his siblings, walking out of the house with his uncle.  
"You have another mission, Yashamaru?" Gaara asked, walking the way home. Yashamaru seem to flitch at this.  
"Y-Yes Gaara Sama. I don't know which day, but yes. I have another mission for this week"  
"Is it a hard one"  
"Depends how the enemy reacts" Yashamaru smiled. Gaara smiled back as they advanced toward their home.

"There's a snack in the kitchen if you get hungry, Gaara Sama" Yashamaru told his nepfew from the door. Gaara looked up from the toys and to his uncle, nodding. Yashamaru smiled to his reply then left his nepfew in the room to play as he went to sleep. It was a 80 moon that night, so Yashamaru slept wrecklessly.  
As he was sleeping, Gaara went up to the roof of the house, looking up at the stars and moon.  
"I wonder what kind of mission Yashamaru has" he asked aloud, thinking. He sat on his little bottem and latched his hands around his knees. His teddy laid against his stomach. He stood on the roof for about an hour or so until he was disturbed.  
"So your the brat, yeah"  
Gaara flitched at the unknowned voice. As he turned to look behind him, a tall man in a black cloak stood not far away. The cloak had red clouds outlined in white, and the man had long hair. The child could not tell what color it was, seeing it was dark and still night.  
"Leader would have nothing to do with you this early. I'll return in a couple of years, yeah?" the man said, as if talking to himself. Then he disappeared. Gaara stared blankly at the spot the man once stood.  
"W-What did he want... was he talking about me?" Gaara questioned himself. Frighten, he stood up and grabbed his teddybear, going back inside the house and staying in his room, thinking of who the man was.

-----

There ya have it! Chapter 5! Starting Chapter 6, I will be spacing things out to cancel some confusion, so yeah, review pwease and it'll help me get chapters up quicker 


	6. What's hide and Seek?

HIIIIIIIIIII! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, been kinda grounded. So you can approve my apologie, I shall add three chapters Enjoy

Disclaimer: NARUTO OWNS SASUKE, I OWN MY OWN AKATSUKI CLOAK, GAARA OWNS COOKIES, UNDERSTOOOD?

--------

He picked up his teddy from the bed and walked through the hall to the kitchen. Finding Yashamaru making breakfast, he sat in his chair waiting for his meal to be served.

"Gaara Sama, I barely heard you coming in, is something wrong? You usually annouce when you come" Yashamaru asked from the counter, pouring juice into two cups.

"It's nothing, Yashamaru." Yashamaru frownd, then walked over to place the two cups of juice on the table. Gaara took his and drunk it all in one gulp.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong Gaara Sama?" Yashamaru twitched, seeing that the child didn't even give himself a time to breathe while taking the whole cup full of juice to the stomach.

"I'm sure, I just want to hurry and eat so I can go to the park" Gaara smiled. Yashamaru smiled back, now getting the point.

"You want to see if Kimimae is there don't you?"

Gaara nodded as his uncle placed a plate containing jelly toast in front of him. He nibbled on it bit by bit.

"If she is there, what do you plan to do?"

"Play ball maybe, or just talk" Gaara sighed, "I don't know what else to do. I've never had a friend before." Yashamaru smiled, "Maybe she'll have some ideas"

"I hope so" Gaara replied, jumping down from the chair and taking his teddybear to the door.

"I'll be back later, Yashamaru!"

"Just be back before dark, and don't-" Yashamaru was unable to finish the last of his words as he heard the door shut.

"Don't cause any trouble..." he whispered to himself.

* * *

The smiling redhead ran and found himself at the park in a matter of minutes. As he held his teddybear with both hands across his chest, he looked around to find the regular batch of kids playing soccer, and the little girl named Kimimae sitting on the swing he usually sat at. He walked over there silently, hoping the girl wouldn't run away.

As she noticed him advancing, she flintched then tighten her eyes shut, her fist tight around the chains that held the swing up. After waiting a matter of 30 seconds, she opened her eyes to find the child sitting on the ground beside her. He looked up and smiled.

"Your Kimimae, the girl from the fountian right?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah... your... Gaara Sama"

"You can just call me Gaara since we're friends!" he smiled.

"Oh...O-Okay, Gaara. I-I-I'm sorry for running away the other n-night. I-I-It's just I h-heard alot of things about y-you"

"That's why I only have Yashamaru as my friend. No one likes me because my mommy thinks they'll hurt me" Gaara frowned.

"H-Huh? Y-Yashamaru is your d-daddy, t-the one who came up to me f-first, right?" Kimimae asked.

"No, Yashamaru is my uncle. My daddy is the Kazekage" Gaara said, looking at his feet, teddybear sitting in his lap. The girl remained sitting in the swing.

"Who's your mommy then?"

"My mommy is the sand" Gaara smiled brightly, as if it was a good thing.

"T-The sand? T-That's w-why it comes to life?" Kimimae panicked.

"Yeah. But you don't have to run! She says your a good person. So she won't attack anymore" Gaara assured. Kimimae shyly smiled, nodding.

"S-So why did you c-come here"

I wanted to swing, like I always do since I can't play ball. But today I'll sit on the ground since you want to swing"

"I can g-get up if you w-want" Kimimae stuttered.

"You can swing! Or we can play a game!" Gaara insisted, jumping up. Kimimae nodded, slowly slipping off the chair and landing on the dirt.

"W-Want to play h-hide and go seek?" Kimimae smiled.

"How do you play that?" Gaara frownd.

"O-One of us h-hide somew-where, then the other h-has to find that person" Kimimae explained.

"Okay! I'll hide!" Gaara nodded, running off to hide a hiding spot. Kimimae got on her knees and laid her head on the seat, counting to ten as her purple hair hid her eyes.

"R-Ready or n-not! Here I come!" she shouted, with an unsure look. She wondered around helplessly looking for the redhead.

"What are you doing? Playing by yourself?" one of the kids called out from the soccer goal. Kimimae turned and switched glances with them.

"N-No, I'm playing with a n-new friend"

"Found you! Do I win?" Gaara laughed, peeking his head out from behind a boulder. Kimimae turned her attention to the crimson redhead.

"I was suppose t-to find you" she said, confused.

"Playing with the demon huh? Well if your going to do that, don't come near us!" the kid shouted from the soccer goal, then began to play with the others. Kimimae frowned, then turned back to Gaara.

"So I don't win?" he asked.

"Sure, you w-win" Kimimae smiled.

"Yay!" Gaara cried with joy, jumping up and down. Kimimae walked over to him and watched as he jumped.

"W-Well I got to go, it's almost l-lunch time f-for me. I-I can c-come over t-tommorrow if you want so w-we can play again" Kimimae explained.

"Okay! I live down there, the house with the blue door on the..." Gaara paused, holding out his arms and muttering to himself which one was left and which was right. "I live down that path, the house with the blue door! It's the one on the left side"

"O-Okay. I'll come over t-tomorrow then"

"Okay, bye Kimimae!" Gaara smiled, waving goodbye to the lavender hair girl. He smiled, little red circles appearing on his cheeks, "Friends are fun to play with."

Gaara opened and closed the door behind him.

"How was it, Gaara Sama?" Yashamaru asked, sitting on the couch and watching TV. Gaara ran over and sat his teddybear on the coffee table, then started explaining to Yashamaru of what he did during the afternoon.

"Kimimae was there, and we talked! She's really nice. And she had a idea too, that we play...umm..." he thought for a moment. "I forgot what it was called... but it was a really fun game!" Gaara smiled, moving his arms every which a way during the discriptions.

"I see I see" Yashamaru nodded, smiling and laughing, "So is she going to be up there tomorrow?"

"She said she was coming here tomorrow, I told her which house to come to!" Gaara smiled, the ismonia around his eyes confirming some sort of calmness.

"Well then, you'll have to get up early tomorrow then won't you?" Yashamaru smiled. Gaara nodded and sat beside his uncle on the couch. He began watching the odd animation which was soon revealed as the news as the cermericals endded.

------------------------

Keep reading! o.0;; Lol, please review... please? I don't want to be putting this story in public if I don't get comments! I might even stop in the middle of the story X.X DUN DUN DUN!


	7. Kidnapped under the Sunset

If you pay close attention to the new OOC characters, then you'll find out that I only own Kimimae and Mashima. If you don't get the hint, then I'll tell you at chapter 8 what I'm trying to say Lol

Disclaimer: The sentence above may have made no sence, therefore ignore it til chapter 8 anyway. I DONT OWN NARUTO! I OWN A FRIGGIN GAARA PLUSHIE!

-------------

Gaara sat on the couch, the TV off and light streaming through the window and landing on the blue carpet floor. He squeezed his knees, trying to calm himself down. It was going on 11 A.M and Kimimae would be over and at his door at any minute. He didn't know what to do when she came over, she was his first friend after all.

"Gaara Sama, are you hungry?" Yashamaru asked, leaning in the archway. His comment seem to startle Gaara, as he jumped at the voice.

"N-Not right now Yashamaru! But can you fix something so if Kimimae is hungry, she can eat?" the redhead asked, peeping over the couch. Yashamaru let off a slight smile, "Of course Gaara Sama. Sandwitches and cut apples okay with you"

"Yeah, that's good" Gaara smiled. Then he jumped again, "Do you think she'll like apples? What if she doesn't? Will she hate me? Yashamaru!" Gaara cried. Yashamaru giggled then walked over to the couch to sit beside his nepfew.

"Gaara Sama, I'm sure everything will go just fine. Calm down, okay? I'm sure she'll like apples. If she doesn't, we have plenty more to offer." Gaara nodded his head solemly, trying to calm down. He didn't want anything, ANYTHING, bad to happen during his friend's visit. A small knock was heard from the door.

"She's here! What do I do Yashamaru?" Gaara panicked again. Yashamaru patted the child on the head, "Sit right here, I'll answer it" he smiled. Gaara nodded and clutched his knees again, swinging his feet side to side. Yashamaru opened the door, letting the girl in.

"I see you brought some more friends Kimimae" Yashamaru smiled. She looked at him while walking in, smiling, happy to see he remembered her name.

"Y-Yes... These are my t-two b-brothers. Reno and M-Mashima" Kimimae stuttered. Gaara looked up from the couch to find the purple hair girl along with two other boys. The first one looked around the same age as Kimimae. Though Gaara didn't even know how old she was. But they were the same height. He had spikey red hair and light green eyes. He wore a red shirt with a black T imprinted upon it with matching faded pants.

The second boy looked the oldest of the two. He had blood red eyes and pale, whiteish lavendar hair, and he wore a similar outfit that Gaara had on. Though, the over cloth was a light red, not a faded green.

As Gaara watched Kimimae explain the names, he supposed that the redhead was Reno, and the lavendar was Mashima. The three visitors walked over to the coffee table.

"You can have a seat if you want, or go play in Gaara Sama's room. I'll be back in a moment, I'm going to prepare lunch" Yashamaru smiled as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"H-Hi Gaara" Kimimae smiled as she sat on the other side of the couch. Reno went over and leaned against the wall. Mashima stood beside the couch on the side Kimimae sat.

"Hi Kimimae! You have brothers too?" Gaara smiled, trying to start a conversation.

"Y-Yeah... Reno is the oldest one" she replied.

"How old are ya anyway?" Reno asked, looking at Gaara.

"I'm 5! I turn 6 in... um..." Gaara paused for a moment. "Yashamaru! When do I turn 6?" he yelled, his head turned toward the archway.

"In a month, Gaara Sama" Yashamaru called from the counter of the kitchen.

Gaara nodded as he knew the three heard what his uncle said.

"Oh really? Cool" Reno said in a smooth tone, "I'm 6, Mashima is 7. Kimimae is 5 too, she turns 6 in three months"

"Yeah" Mashima said lightly, hinting that he wasn't much of a talker.

"Y-Your uncle is v-very nice Gaara" Kimimae complimented. Gaara nodded, "He takes good care of me! He's the only one who takes care of me besides Baki-Sensei. he babysits me sometimes"

"Where's your mom and dad?" Reno asked, scanning the room.

"His daddy is the Kazekage and his mommy is the sand!" Kimimae explained, smiling. Gaara smiled too and nodded. Yashamaru came back in the room, his expression changing toward a frown, overhearing the children speak of the childs' parents. He changed back to his smile quick though, and walked in and sat a tray full of sandwitches and sliced apple pieces on the coffee table.

"I hope you like peanutbutter sandwitches and apples" he smiled. He left the room to go get the four cups of juice.

"Apples are m-my favorite" Kimimae smiled, picking up a slice and nibbling on it bit by bit. Reno and Mashima took up a sandwitch and started munching on those, as Gaara munched on an apple slice. Yashamaru returned to the children, dropping off a tray with four cups of juice and a little larger jug with extra juice in it, then headed to his room to fill out some scrolls for the Kazekage.

"So everyone fears you or something? Kimimae was telling us that she was your only friend" Reno asked, finishing up his sandwitch. Gaara looked up, quite shocked by the question, but he nodded.

"Everyone fears me because mommy likes to take extra care of me. If someone's mean and they get too close, or I get too close to them... she scares them away to protect me"

"Yeah? That's interesting. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Reno questioned.

"I have a older brother and sister.Their names are Temari and Kankuro" Gaara smiled. The food tray was becoming empty.

"Um... Do you want to go play outside?" Gaara asked, trying not to bore the three siblings. They all three nodded and began walking toward the door.

"Yashamaru! We're going outside for alittle!" Gaara called out before shutting the door. The four kids of Suna went to the park and began playing on the swings and slide. Gaara and Kimimae occupied the swings while Reno and Mashima took turns pushing one another down the dark purple slide. They continued the process for awhile, until a dark cloud hovered over the sky.

"I-Is it going to rain?" Kimimae asked, noone in perticular. Reno and Mashima walked over to the swings, all four staring at the sky.

"I wonder whats wrong with the sky. It's usually orange or blue" Gaara sighed, not knowing how to explain the change. He was only 5 years old after all. Then a tall person covered in shadow appeared, leaning against a rock structure. He let out a small giggle, then charged over to the children. He ran straight pass them, and appeared on the other side of the park in a matter of seconds. Gaara looked around at Reno and Mashima quickly, wondering what had just happened. For Reno and Mashima, it clicked right when they turned.

"Where did Kimimae go!" Reno shouted.

The figure on the other side of the park turned around, his face covered by a straw hat and shadow. He wore a cloak covered by white outlined red clouds.

"Better find me before she dies yeah!" he laughed, then ran off into the town.

"Dies?" Gaara cried, harmed by the comment.

"Give us back our sister!" Mashima demanded, running after Reno who already started running after the kidnapper. Gaara followed aswell.

They found the kidnapper on one of the tallest cliffs of Suna. Even though children were forbidded to go there, the children followed anyway in sake of Kimimae. The figure stood, laughing madly as he was five steps at the most, away from the cliff. The three kids stared, worried and angry.

"Give us back Kimimae!" Reno demanded, pulling a kunai from his back pocket.

"And what do you think you can possible do with that, yeah?" the stranger called out. Kimimae was under his arm, unable to scream because she was too afraid. The man decided to torcher the kids more, by doing so he pulled out a kunai.

"I mean, if you throw that at me yeah, This could possible happen. Image if you miss, yeah? It'll hit right here!" the man howled, then jabbed the kunai into the girl's arm. She screamed in pain.

"Kimimae!" Gaara shouted, frighten as ever. He's never heard anyone scream that wasn't because of his fault.

"Ah, the tailed brat. Hurry up and grow damnit, yeah. Leader isn't going to be paicent forever yeah. I know! Give me a sample of your power yeah?" the man said. Even though all he said seemed to make since to who knew the truth, to the kids, it was all jibberish.

"What do you mean...?" Gaara asked, trembling.

"Oh you don't know! My my... yeah. Well let's see if it triggers automaticlly!" the man asked, and threw 5 shuriken at once at Gaara. The redhead stared at the incoming weapons, jolting in fear.

"Gaara Sama!"

---------------

ZOMG A CLIFFHANGER!... But that's okay. I'm nice enuff to give you the last chapter of the day Continue on P I'll also tell you what the beginning statement before disclaimer meant at the beginning of Chapter8.


	8. Questioning Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO. I don't own GAARA. I don't own STRANGER. I don't own YASHAMARU. I don't own RENO. If your this dumbfolded to why not, then just read the dang chapter til the end and you'll see why XD

---------------

The 5 shuriken headed toward the redhead at full speed. He stared back, frighten as ever.

"Gaara Sama!"

Yashamaru jumped infront, kunai in hand and blocking off each shuriken as the blades met.

"Y-Yashamaru!" Gaara cried in delight. The blonde stood in front of the three children, a kunai in each hand now.

"Put down the girl and leave the village at once. Or I will report you to Kazekage" Yashamaru threaten. The shadowed man laughed once more, then tossed Kimimae to the ground, Reno and Mashima running from behind Yashamaru and to their sister. Gaara stayed front, hiding behind Yashamaru's leg.

"Shame you had to ruin the fun yeah? I guess he really is too young and weak right now" the man sighed, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Once Yashamaru was sure the intruder was gone, he placed the kunai's into a weapon pouch that was strapped to his left leg, and ran toward Kimimae. Gaara followed.

"Is she okay?" Yashamaru asked, scanning her over.

"The man stabbed her here" Reno said, pointing to the deep wound. Gaara frownd and turned to his uncle, "Yashamaru...what's the red liquid?"

"Blood, Gaara Sama."

* * *

Kimimae laid in the hospital bed, a large sucioncup type mask around her mouth, giving her extra oxygen. There was also a tube connected to a bag of DNA'd blood that attached to her arm, along with bandages that covered the wound. Reno and Mashima leaned on the walls as Yashamaru and Gaara took the seats. Gaara had an upsetting look, and Yashamaru aswell.

"Yashamaru"

"Yes, Gaara Sama?" Yashamaru replied, looking up from the floor.

"Does blood hurt?" Gaara asked, staring wearily at Kimimae. Reno cocked his head up in a weird angle, "How can you ask such a stupid question like that?"

"Forgive Gaara Sama" Yashamaru said, defending his nepfew, "Gaara Sama has never felt pain or seen blood before"

Reno and Mashima traded blank looks, then continued leaning on the wall, either staring at the floor, Kimimae, or the clock. It seemed that time was going slow as possible.

"So does it?"

Yashamaru returned his glance to the redhead, his eyes looking swallowen somewhat.

"Well, Gaara Sama, It-" he was cut off by the nurse who was entering the room.

"I'm very sorry, but I have to ask you all to leave. Visiting hours are over and we have to perform test" she said politely.

"Test! What's wrong with Kimimae!" Gaara panicked. Yashamaru kneeled in front of him, "It's okay Gaara Sama. They are going to do test so they know Kimimae's current condition. Nothing it wrong, I'm sure she'll be fine"

Gaara frownd, then nodded slightly, sliding off the chair and leaving out the door followed by Yashamaru. Reno and Mashima were standing outside waiting with their hands in their pockets.  
"Don't you have to return home and tell your parents?" Yashamaru asked, holding Gaara's hand as they walked out. Reno smirked, and let out a small 'hn'. It was supposably Mashima's turn to talk.  
"We don't have parents. We live with foster parents who can care less of what happens to us. Our true parents abbadoned us."

Yashamaru sighed, as Gaara gasped. "Why would your parents do that! Yashamaru, why would they do that?" Gaara pleaded. Yashamaru frownd as he looked down to his nepfew, "Some people are very mean in the world Gaara Sama. That's why anything can happen. It can be a cruel world. Reno and Mashima, was it? Where is the foster home?"

"Down that road" Mashima pointed to a sand trail that lead off from the Kazekage's office. That must have been why Kimimae was always found near there.

"Well, let us escort you home" Yashamaru smiled. Reno and Mashima nodded and followed the tall blonde. Gaara followed in the rear.

* * *

After dropping the two brothers home, Yashamaru and Gaara went back to their own house and got settled in for a night's rest; Yashamaru, atleast. Gaara sat in the living room in front of a picture of who supposably was his mother. Yashamaru's sister. Gaara stared and questioned himself as he stared upon the picture._ Mommy does blood hurt? Can I feel what pain is for a brief second, or will you not allow me?_ he asked. He picked up the knife that laid on the table. He had brought it out of the kitchen awhile ago after returning home. He lifted it high, then tried to poke his wrist with the shiney object. Sand appeared, blocking in defense.

"Just as I thought... the sand stopped me. I guess mommy doesn't want me to feel" Gaara sighed.

"Gaara Sama"

Gaara jumped, startled of the sound of Yashamaru's voice. As he turned his head, knife still in hand, he found the blonde standing in the arch.

"I'm responsible for you under Kazekage's orders. Do not do such a thing in front of me. He'll give me more missions to handle if you do."

Gaara stared in blank expression, then sadden, "But then again, the sand would protect you" Yashamaru chuckled.

"Do wounds hurt, Yashamaru?"

Yashamaru was startled by the question. Then he realized that Gaara was thinking about Kimimae.  
"Alittle. But it'll heal quickly I'm sure. That's why they do test. Getting the results helps... gain a quicker antidote" Yashamaru smiled. Gaara smiled back, "Really?"

"Yes, Gaara Sama. I'm going to bed now though, okay?" Yashamaru yawned. Gaara nodded and watched his uncle leave through the arch and to his bedroom. Once he heard the 'click' signaling that Yashamaru had closed his door, Gaara got up and walked to the kitchen. He searched for a moment, then found what he wanted and smiled.

He returned to the living room, box of cookies in hand. He walked over to the couch and sat beside his teddybear that he had forgot to bring with him during the kidnap and hospital experience. He flickered on the TV, and began watching, as the box of cookies became lighter and lighter.

---------------------

There! All done for today. If I need to improve anything, or just for the heck of it, PLEASE REVIEW! Atleast review and say you hate it please? Lol.

OH! And why do I not own Reno. Well, if you check up on his personality, HE'S THE RENO FROM FINAL FANTASY 7!...Mashima is the Vincent type of guy, small words yet very smart and calm. So there you have it! Kimimae, Mashima, Reno, OOCs COMPLETE! Now just continue reading the upcoming chapters because I assure you, this isn't even half the chapters. This story starts from childhood and ends at ... Well, I'll make it suspenceful P It's a long story, I'll leave it at that.


	9. Cake?

Small chapter so you don't start yellin at me x.x Next one will be alittle longer though, promise!

Disclaimer: I NO OWN NARUTO!

---------

A week past and Kimimae was being released from the hospital that afternoon. Gaara decided to visit her on her way out, thinking it'd be the nice thing to do. That's what a friend was suppose to do after all... right? As Gaara arrived at the hospital, he found Reno and Mashima leaning against the sandy wall. Kimimae would be coming down the hall any moment now.

"You came to see her too?" Reno smirked.

"Uh huh" Gaara nodded, smiling, "Is she okay?"

"Me and Mashima came to visit her two days ago. She said her arm hurt but other than that, she was okay" Reno grinned.

"Really? Then that means she's better?" Gaara asked, excited.

"Well she-" Reno started, rubbing the back of his head. He was interrupted by a shout on the other side of the hall.

"Reno! Mashima! Gaara"

The three turned to find Kimimae running through the halls of the sand building. She stopped in front of the three, leaning onto her knees panting for a moment, then looking back up smiling.

"Kimimae!" Gaara cheered.

"Are you okay now Kimimae?" Mashima asked quietly.

"The man in the white shirt told me I was okay as long as I keep the bandage on for awhile" Kimimae smiled. She lifted up her sleeve to show the three the bandaged arm. It was from her shoulder down to her elbow, "I can't do ninja training either until the man in white checks my arm three times starting now"

"Your training to be a ninja too? My sister and brother are too!" Gaara smiled.

"In our spare time, need things to keep us occupied when families are out with their own kids, ya know?" Reno sighed.

"Kimimae"

Her head perked up, "Huh?"

"You don't stutter no more when you speak" Gaara said, looking worried.

"Oh? Once I get use to people... I don't stutter around them anymore!" she smiled.

"She's the shy type" Mashima muttered, his voice so quiet that you could barely tell his normal voice from his whisper. Gaara looked at him, then back to Kimimae, "My birthday is tomorrow, Yashamaru said that you and your brothers can come visit"

"Will there be cake?" Reno asked, his eyes getting big with joy.

"I don't know what that is. But I know Yashamaru said he's baking this big piece of bread and putting stuff on it! He said it was called... um... icing!" Gaara explained, moving his arms up and down as he said the details.

"Isn't that cake...?" Reno asked, looking dumbfolded.

"Bread... Icing... Basically" Mashima replied.

"What's a cake?" Gaara asked, trading his fun expression with Reno's dumbfold.

"You never had a friend OR a cake?" Kimimae frownd.

"Not really... I had a party before though! Temari was turning seven, and got boxes that were wrapped in pretty colors!" Gaara smiled.

"So, you've BEEN to a party, but never HAD one, don't know what a cake is or taste like... your really lucky to have party animals like me and Kimimae as friends!" Reno smirked.

"What's wrong with me?" Mashima asked, trying to sound offened but his face was emotionless.

"Well... your just not a... talky... party person" Reno sighed, trying not to hurt his dear brother's feelings. Then he noticed Mashima staring at him oddly. "Nyuh!" Reno muttered, sticking out his tongue and closing his eyes, trying to ask the hard way, 'What are you staring at?' He opened his eyes and turned his attention back to Kimimae and Gaara, finding Gaara sticking out his tongue and closing his eyes- trying to copy. Kimimae giggled, but Reno gave him a slight bonk on the head.

"No copying my special face!"

Gaara's eyes flew open after the hit, leaving him to rub the top of his head, "Owie"

"It's almost dinner time. We promised Kyaha we'd be back in time with sister" Mashima informed.

"Oh, right! Well, let's go eat! See you later Gaara, I'll be sure Mashima learns how to party before tomorrow so we can all teach you" Reno psyched up.

"See you later Gaara" Kimimae smiled. She walked in front of him and gave him a hug, then ran off to catch up with her brothers that were exiting the hospital. Gaara blushed as soon as he knew Kimimae was gone.

"She knows about hugs too?..."

* * *

Gaara sat on the couch, his teddybear in front of him. He was watching T.V. until Yashamaru entered the room, signing that he had finished his work he got from the Kazekage.

"Yashamaru! Kimimae and her brother's said they'd come tomorrow!" Gaara cheered, jumping from the couch and running toward his uncle, hugging his legs. Yashamaru patted him on the head, smiling.

"That's wonderful Gaara Sama. We'll get the house set up real nice then tomorrow morning" Yashamaru smiled.

"Oh, and Yashamaru"

"Yes Gaara Sama?"

"What's a cake?"

-----------------

Cute huh? Now review and say it so I know you mean it


	10. Hyper Gaara

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Gaara's cake!

------

Gaara hopped around constantly, practically bouncing off the walls. Yashamaru was in the kitchen mixing the cake batter. It was almost noon and he still had lots to do for Gaara's party. Gaara ran to the couch and began bouncing on that, until a question popped in his mind. But even that didn't stop him from bouncing up and down on the couch of fluff.

"Yashamaru?"

"Yes Gaara Sama?" Yashamaru replied, placing the pan in the oven.

"When will."

"Kimimae and her."

Yashamaru turned and started walking toward the arch. _'Why isn't Gaara Sama talking completely?'_ he wondered. At first when he glanced into the living room, he saw nothing. Then he found his nepfew's head and half his body popping over the couch.

"Brother's get here?" Gaara finished before disappearing again. Yashamaru let out a slight laughter to find how silly his nepfew was acting. He didn't know if he should have regret giving the redhead a spoonfull of icing or not.

"They'll be here soon Gaara Sama" he smiled. He walked over to the other side of the couch and sat besides Gaara. He digged in his apron for a minute until he pulled out a bag of colored balloons.

"Help me blow these up, will you Gaara Sama?"

Gaara nodded and took out a purple balloon. "Kimimae's hair color!" he pointed out, grinning at his uncle. Yashamaru smiled back, then began blowing up a green balloon. Gaara watched carefully, trying to understand what he was suppose to do with the plastic. After watching Yashamaru blow up two balloons, Gaara began- rather tried, to blow up his balloon. Yashamaru went through three more balloons with ease, until he switched his head over his shoulders to see how his nepfew was doing. He almost swallowed a full balloon worth of air into one gulp. You couldn't tell Gaara's face from a red balloon. His face was that red, as the purple balloon in his mouth stayed deflated.

"Gaara Sama!" Yashamaru managed to choke.

Gaara took the balloon out of his mouth and gasped for air.

"Yashamaru! The balloon tried to kill me!" Gaara cried, staring at the purple balloon in his hand in fright. His rose red face started to fade back into his pale looks. Yashamaru got quite a laugh from the young one's comment.

"No No Gaara Sama" Yashamaru laughed, "Your lungs just can't hold in much air right now, therefore you can't continue to blow the balloon without taking a breathe, causing it to deflate. How about I deal with the balloons and you go watch the timer for the cake? Let me know when it rings, okay?"

"Okay Yashamaru!" Gaara nodded. He slid off the couch and ran to the kitchen. As he spotted the timer on the table, he pulled up and chair and climbed. He plopped his head right there in front of the timer, staring at the red light that blinked every second. He seemed very amused by this.

Yashamaru had just finished attaching the stringers to the ceiling when Gaara walked into the living room with the timer. He looked around for a moment, amused with the colors. Red, Yellow, Blue ---

"Gaara Sama?"

Gaara snapped back into reality after his uncle's call. Puzzled for a moment, Gaara had forgot what he came to tell Yashamaru.

"Is the cake done, Gaara Sama?" Yashamaru smiled.

Gaara's face redden for a second as he looked at the timer in his hands._ 'Oh yeah... I came to tell uncle it was done!'_ Gaara nodded in reply.

Yashamaru nodded back, taking the timer from the pale boy's hands and heading into the kitchen. Before he could reach the couch, Gaara heard a knock at the door. He walked over then gave the knob a distinct look. He stretched his arms, but that wasn't good enough. He was just too small. But Yashamaru had to take care of the cake, so Gaara knew he had to do something. He jumped, latching his hands onto the knob and turning it.

"Happy Birthday Gaara!" the trio chanted. Kimimae looked around to find noone who could have opened the door. Reno held three wrapped presents, trying to see over them with a confused look.

"Maybe a ghost opened it" Mashima muttered.

The three walked in the door way, giving the area another look until Gaara fell on top of Reno, handing on the second redhead's back. The three presents scattered across the floor.

"There's your ghost" Reno muttered, annoyed by the fact he was currently a human chair. Kimimae giggled and helped the two to their feet.

"Thanks Kimimae, and sorry Reno!" Gaara apologized. Reno's face continued to hold the annoyed frustration as he dusted himself off, "Yeah yeah..."

Yashamaru walked in to the room, a confused face upon him. He noticed the visitors had arrived, but it still didn't break the confusion in his head.

"What was that loud thump? Are you children okay?"

"Gaara fell on Reno, no big deal" Mashima stated. Kimimae laughed, Gaara blushed, and Reno just continued to have the annoyed stare as if it was his only expression.

"Well, you can put the gifts over there on the coffee table. Once you do, held to the kitchen please. The cake is done."

Reno's annoyed look disappeared in an instant, now replaced with star glittering eyes. After standing a breif moment to hold in his excitment, he then ran like a roadrunner to the kitchen. Sweat beads formed on the back of the left over three's head.

"Just remember it isn't your party Reno!" Kimimae sighed, staring at her brother who sat arcross from her. Reno's eyes were practically glued to the cake. Kimimae and Gaara sat on one side of the table while Reno and Mashima sat on the other. Yashamaru stood behind Gaara's seat, a large plastic knife in hand.

"Before we cut the cake, let's sing happy birthday to Gaara Sama" Yashamaru smiled. Gaara gave his uncle a confused look as the other three began to sing.

---------

Sorry it took me so long to update by the way! Comments were low and plus school is kickin in. I'll update soon aslong as I get enough comments to add though.


	11. Gifted Toys and Gifted Death

DON'T YELL AT ME! I HAVEN'T HAD INTERNET FOR A WEEK!!!...

Anyway Chapter 11... the last chapter of the childhood and then next the 6 year passing :)

Disclaimer: I. Dunt. Own. Naruto. I do own Final Fantasy Dirge of Cerberus though! 3 Vincent... and Gaara... Vincent more.. no... Gaara... no... DAMN THE HOT JAPAN GUYS! 

-------

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Gaara! CAKE! Happy Birthday to you!"

"Reno you just had to mess it up, didn't you?" Mashima sighed.

"Your 6 years old now Gaara Sama, you should be happy" Yashamaru smiled, cutting and dividing the cake for the children. Gaara smiled, his insides full of joy. 'Do you want any cake mommy? I have a really funny feeling in my stomach. Is that you asking for some?'

"Now watch and learn my friend" Reno smirked, tossing his fork aside. Everyone stared at him, confused. Even Yashamaru. Reno stared back as if to ask 'what?' but then nodded, smirking again. He picked up his piece of cake, then shoved the whole thing into his mouth at once. Everyone gasped, frosting left smeared on Reno's nose and mouth, along the sides of his cheeks even.

"Oh my!"

Reno then began punching his chest, the cake still stored in his cheeks.

"Reno! You idiot!" Kimimae yelped. Reno gave it a few more punches then the cake disappeared, making it's last visable apperance in his throat. Mashima continued to sit in his seat, emotionless, as Kimimae, Gaara, and Yashamaru began to giggle. Reno gave a smile, that lead to a smirk as he let out a small burp.

"Excuse me... oh... And there you have it!" he cheered, tossing his arms into the air. "The way you eat a cake!"

Yashamaru, Gaara, and Kimimae clapped, then began eatting their own piece of cake. Gaara made an attempt to fit his piece of cake into his mouth but failed miserably. Yashamaru smiled and laughed along with the kids.

* * *

"Open mine first!" Reno cried. Gaara sat on the couch, few presents surrounding him. Each box in different colorful wrapping paper. He started off with the present wrapped in blue, from Reno. Inside placed a toy truck.

"It was short notice so... don't blame me!" Reno mentioned, turning his head. Gaara gave him a confused look, then back to the toy. Then he looked at Yashamaru, a worried expression on his face.

"Yashamaru! What do I do?!"

"What do you mean Gaara Sama?" Yashamaru asked, startled.

"It's short notice for me too! I don't have anything to give them! Yashamaru!" Gaara cried. Yashamaru gave a sigh of refief, happy that nothing was wrong other than Gaara's misunderstanding.

"Gaara Sama when you get presents at your birthday party, you don't have to return the favor... Being a friend to the ones who give you the gifts is their reward. That's the point of your birthday party other than proof of you growing" Yashamaru smiled.

"Oh..." Gaara smiled. He picked up the next gift. It was wrapped in silver and labeled from Mashima. Inside laid a sand globe of the Sand Village. Gaara shook the item, and watched, amused as the sand covered the buildings.

"The world's full of mystery. Maybe by studying it one piece at a time, you'll find truth" Mashima muttered, a discription of his gift in his own words. Gaara nodded and smiled. Two presents remained, one in wrapping of red and the other in purple. He picked the red first, which was from his uncle. As he finished unwrapping, he found three unfamilar fairytale books to add to his bookshelf. He tossed a smile at Yashamaru in gratitude, then picked the last gift. It was from Kimimae of course, and the best gifts are last, after all. Inside the small box, laid an aqua colored crystal attached to a thin chain. A necklace of some sort. He looked up at Kimimae in shock of such beautiful present.

"Now we both have something in common!" she giggled, holding up an identical crystal in her unbandaged hand. Gaara smiled and put on the necklace.

"Thank you everyone!" he smiled. Everyone smiled back and said once more in union Happy Birthday. The group played for awhile after that, things calming down after an hour or so as the sugar evaporated from the childrens stomaches. The kids were currently playing with toys in Gaara's room when Yashamaru walked in.

"Kimimae, it's time for you and your brothers to go home. It's not safe to walk in the dark" he smiled. They gave out long sighs as their dissaproval, but knew they could not aruge with an adult. Gaara followed Kimimae and her brothers to the door.

"You'll come play tomorrow right?" Gaara asked, looking worried.

"Yep!" Kimimae grinned. Gaara smiled back, his worry no more.

As the three took their leave, Gaara watched slowly as figures started to disappear in the distance, his vision shrinking as Yashamaru closed the door.

-------------------

It was little before midnight, Gaara sat on the rimmed top of one of Suna's tallest buildings. There he smiled, letting the crystal dangle in the moon light from his neck.

"Kimimae really knows how to make people happy" Gaara said aloud. He continued to fill the crystal with light until an unstable sand flew up behind his back. Shocked and frighten, he turned, finding a masked shinobi of Suna attacking him. 'Everything was going so well... until... until you ruined it... why? Why did you have to ruin my normal day for once?!' Angry, Gaara stood, motioning the sand to capture the troublesome shinobi. As the sand tightened ever so quickly, the prisoner let out a blood twisting scream.

The sand tossed the bone crushed figure to the wall of the building rooftops. Frighten of his own lost control of such power, Gaara slowly advanced to the bundled cloth. 'Why?' he asked himself, wondering why he was attacked. As he got close enough, he pulled the mask off to reveal who the real attacker was. Seeing who, his crimson hair stood up his neck, his eyes widen.

"Yashamaru...?"

He let out a loud painful cry, the full moon in all detail shining behind him. He didn't understand. He didn't understand at all. Though Gaara was still unaware that someone had just witness his attack, he still did not understand why it had to end like this.

------

Brainfart;; I don't know what to say here so... I'll just start typing up the next chapter okie?


	12. Six Year Passings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I don't own Vincent! I don't own Reno! Nor Lee or Konohamaru! I own Kimimae! and ... I'm sad. VINCENT DIED! -cries- the curses of beating Drige of Cerberus and finding out the best hot guys win and lose at the same time... ANYWAY... back to the story!

----------------

"Come on boss! You promised!"

"No Konohamaru! I already told you I'm staying here until she gets back!"

"But you promised! How am I suppose to be the next Hokage if I can't beat you like you told me! I have to train first!!!"

"NEXT HOKAGE?! Your just a little runt! I'm becoming next Hokage, believe it!"

"What seems to be the matter Naruto-kun?"

Konohamaru, Naruto, and the incoming Lee stood at the enterance of Konoha, the Hidden Village of the Leaf. Sometimes labeled as the Fire Country.

"This little punk says he's gonna become the next Hokage! Can you believe that fuzzy-brows? A pipsqueak like him challenging me!"

"Well you won't train me as promised!"

"Well what does that have to do with you becoming Hokage?!... Huh? Fuzzy-brows?"

Lee had abbadoned the two arguing and jumped to the top of the gate. Holding his hands above his large eyes, he looked foward and hard until he spotted his prey. Finding what he wished, he jumped down in joy, landing between the two, Naruto and Konohamaru.

"She's back! She's back! Yosh!" Lee cheered.

"Really?!" Naruto psyched up.

As he looked outside the gates, he found three figures walking toward the Village. One was a crimson redhead boy, his headband across his forehead, allowing some bangs to hang over, covering most of the symbol. The rest of his hair was lightly tied back in a green hairband. He wore a light blue T-Shirt with tan faded pants, his weapon pouch latched to his right leg.

The figure in the middle was about the same height as the first. Though this was a dark purple shoulder length hair girl. Her headband was on top of her head, her bangs still not pulled back, giving her style and bangs lengthed to her eyes. Her clothing was none the surprising. An aqua colored T-Shirt and red shorts. Her weapon pouch hooked to her belt on her wasit. What made her really stand out was the weights on both arms, just like Lee's.

The last member of the trio was on the right. Taller than the other two by possibly five inches, he was male and had faded white hair, giving it a dim lavendar look. This came down to neck length and his headband across his forehead, most bangs hanging over it, almost completely covering the plate. He wore a deep red scarf acround his neck, though it was sunny with a teal green shirt and matching black pants. His weapon pouch was on his right leg, the same as the first male. What made his character was the scarf. For a scarf, it was very long, wrapped somewhat around his back, making somewhat a mysterious cape look.

The girl began to smile, waving.

"Kimimae-chan!" Lee cheered, jumping up and down. Naruto joined Lee in his happy friensey(sp), leaving Konohamaru staring at them both like idiots. Once the three were at the gates, Lee ran and gave Kimimae an unexpecting hug. She gasped for air.

"Oyi oyi don't kill her. I'd be clueless in the world without her" the redhead sighed, putting his arms over the back of his head.

"Hey boss! What are these people doing here? Tell them to go back to their village! Grandpa won't be happy seeing other ninja in the village thanks to you" Konohamaru whined.

"They're not intruders, they live here stupid" Naruto muttered, folding his arms. Konohamaru's face went dumbfolded. He glanced up at the crimson to find the leaf village symbol carved on his headband.

"Duh" the crimson snickered.

Lee finally let go of Kimimae, allowing her to breathe.

"So was your mission a sucess Kimimae-chan?" Lee asked.

"Yes, it went very smooth" she smiled.

"So what's the Hidden Village of Waterfall like?" Naruto asked, trying not to sound too amused.

"Huh?! The Hidden Village of the Waterfall?" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"Who IS that Naruto?" Kimimae giggled.

"Oh him? He's Konohamaru, he thinks he'll beat me in becoming Hokage, but he won't, believe it..."

"Konohamaru huh? Named after the village, I suppose your related to one of the Lord Hokages?" Kimimae smiled.

"Wow! Your smarter than boss!" Konohamaru said.

The crimson and Lee laughed.

"Oh yeah?! I can take Kimimae on anyday!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"Is than a challenge?" Kimimae grinned.

"We have to report to the Hokage-Sama before we mess around... Kimimae" the older boy reminded.

"Oh, Of course, Mashima." Kimimae nodded, "Come on Reno."

"Yeah Yeah..." the crimson muttered. He and the other two began walking toward the Hokage's office. Lee walked up to Naruto's side.

"Are you really going to challenge her Naruto-kun?"

"I can take all THREE of them on! Believe it!" Naruto shouted, still upset from being once again humiliated.

"Hey boss, who were those people? I haven't seen them around the village alot. Maybe once or twice, and that was long ago! Since when did they become a part of Konoha?" Konohamaru asked.

"Those three are probably the greatest genin squad in Konoha. Kimimae is similar to me and Gai-Sensei, a taijutsu user. Reno, the redhead, has great use in explosion tags and katon jutsu's. Mashima, the mysterious one... if rumors are true that I have heard, a master of illusionary genjutsu for a genin level. I've been told he can almost reach jonin level with it. The interesting thing of them is that they are all related and have no Sensei" Lee explained.

"No Sensei?" Konohamaru repeated.

"They lost their Sensei in a previous mission, and refused to have a replacement. Therefore they trained on their own, and have gotten far for no one on one teachings" Lee sighed.

"Yeah well, Kakashi-Sensei is better than all three of them, and so after I train under him, I'll be better than anyone, and become Hokage!"

"First you must surpass Gai-Sensei! He is techniqually stronger than Kakashi-Sensei so-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY FUZZYBROWS?!"

---------------

Yap... It's something that would actaully be found in a real episode, right? I mean Naruto... Konohamaru... Hokage... yelling.. Yep pretty much !


	13. No Pain No Gain, Chuunin Exam

Disclaimer: Short chapter I know, but I'm sleepy. The next chapter will be much longer though, Promise. I don't own Naruto still. I do however, own Naruto AMVS! And before you get me started... Kimimae is a very respectful girl. Well, so far. So yes, she calls the hokage, Hokage Sama Sir. so yeaaaaaaah...

-------------------------------

A small knock was heard at the door.

"Come in" the Hokage gruffed.

"We're back from our mission Hokage-Sama Sir" Kimimae informed as she and her brothers entered.

"Ah, Kimimae's Squad. Welcome back. Did all the repairs get completed?" the Hokage smiled, tilting his hat up some.

"Being there for a month, you bet they did! Everything is repaired from the war of the Hidden Waterfall and Hidden Star" Reno psyched up.

"Wonderful. As expected from the best... You just may become Hokage some day, one of you."

"Oh no, no, I wish not to take Naruto's dream Hokage-Sama Sir!" Kimimae blushed, "Too much work for me, I enjoy getting out alot anywho."

The Hokage laughed, "Well, I hope the Chuunin Exams are not too much work for you. You have a week to recover from your last mission, next week we will begin."

"Only a week notice?! We were at the other village for a month and you only give us a week once we get back to practice for the Chuunin Exams?!" Reno cried.

"Reno!" Kimimae snapped at her brother's rudeness.

"But Hokage-Sama Sir... Chuunin Exams... Isn't this a bit sudden notice?" Mashima muttered in his low toned voice.

"Yes, and I do apologize. I'm going to inform the rest of the village tomorrow. I would hold it off a bit longer but the other Kages are ready, and so are their ninja... I hope you understand" the Hokage sighed, "I'm sure a week is long enough for you to recover no matter. You are one of the best squads of Genin we have."

"Understandable Hokage-Sama Sir" Kimimae bowed. Mashima and Reno bowed aswell, Reno muttering a few words to only receive a hit on the head from Kimimae. The Hokage smiled as the three exitted the office. Once they were gone, he let out a long sigh. _'I'm sure a week is long enough...but the exams are much harder than I made them sound like. Don't hurt yourself too much Kimimae... I have faith in you. So does Vincent.'_

* * *

"Like this boss?" 

**POOF!**

**"AHHH!** Konohamaru who the hell are you trying to clone!"

"This isn't right? I'll try again!"

**POOF!**

"No No No, Too fat!"

Kimimae sighed as she walked onto Naruto and Konohamaru's little _'training'_ session.

"I can hear your yelling all the way down the trail Naruto... Just what the heck are you up to anyway?"

"Kimimae? Perfect! Konohamaru, try her!" Naruto beamed.

"What?" Kimimae asked, looking confused.

"Okay boss!"

**POOF!**

Kimimae twitched, "Who the** heck**...is that suppose to look like...?"

"Did I do it right boss?"

"N-No...Konohamaru..."

"Why you little **PERVERTED LITTLE FREAK**!" Kimimae screamed. As Konohamaru appeared as the smoke cleared from the transformation, she grabbed him by the neck and began strangling him. No matter how many times he begged for mercy, she wouldn't let go.

"Hey Kimimae...Where's your brothers?" Naruto asked, changing the topic. Kimimae put Konohamaru down, leaving him gasping for air. She shook her head.

"Not sure where Mashima walked off to, but Reno's at the ramen shop having lunch."

"RAMEN?! FREE RAMEN YAY! HERE I COME RAMENNNN!" Naruto cheered, running off toward the Ramen stand in the village. Kimimae twitched again then sighed.

"Naruto that's my money Reno has so don't even think about it!" she yelled, but failed to capture the blonde's attention. She let out a long irritated groan.

"So how old are you anyway lady?"

Kimimae twitched once more from the naming of 'lady'. "I have a name you moron... Ki-Mi-Mae, remember it! And uh... I'm 12. Reno's 13. Mashima's 12 too."

"Isn't Mashime the tall one? How come he's not the 13 year old?" Konohamaru asked, adding more questions to Kimimae's answer list.

"It's Ma-shi-ma... And it's because... I don't know! Ugh! I gotta go before Naruto uses up all my money!" and with that, Kimimae ran off, leaving Konohamaru in search of how Mashima was the tallest yet still a young brother to the trio.

-----------------

Yes yes, I know. Reno AND Vincent from Final Fantasy 7 in a Naruto story? Besides Gaara, Reno and Vincent are my favorite characters too! So far though, until fillers are over, I must say, Vincent belongs to me! Sorry Gaara, I'll let someone else have you for the mean time, but! Once you become Kazekage in the episodes, I'll take you back P


	14. Powerful Competition, Frozen in Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did so I can end the damn fillers though!

----------------

It was two days before the exams and Kimimae was fearless. As she and her brothers walked around Konoha, a loud yelp was heard, not far away from the trio.

"Threats on the exam starting already,yo?" Reno sighed.

"Don't know, but it sounds familar" Kimimae replied, then headed the way of the voice. Moments later, Kimimae and her brothers found Naruto, Sakura, Konohamaru, and two other academy students along side with two Sand Genin. One of the sand was a male, in a black jumpsuit. The other was a female, her blonde hair pinned up in four hairclips. The male had Konohamaru by the collar of his shirt in the air.

"Hey! What's going on!" Kimimae demanded.

"Boss! Help! Kimimae!!!" Konohamaru cried.

"Great more brats?" the boy in black muttered.

"Put the child down" Mashima demanded in his whisper-like voice.

"Says who punk!" the boy snapped. Suddenly, everyone and everything began to disappear into a deep darkness besides Mashima and the boy. Konohamaru fell to the ground, released by the boy's grip, but was soon covered in the darkness aswell. Mashima began walking toward.

"What the- Where did everyone go? Temari? What the hell are you kid?!"

Mashima stood a foot away until his genjutsu was shattered. The boy in the black jumpsuit stood in the place where he remained, everyone and everything coming back to clear view, not to mention the wound that was now on his hand. The boy glared at Mashima who stood in the same place before the genjutsu and then looked at the tree to find the attacker. Sasuke sat, leaning against the bark and playing with a rock. _'Stopping my Genjutsu... Seeing through Genin level illiusion... you have been training while we were away, Sasuke Uchiha. You will remain unable to break my chuunin level though...'_ were Mashima's thoughts.

"Great... another one?!" the boy exclaimed.

"Well just know, whatever you do, I'm not a part of it" the blonde sand genin muttered.

"Get lost" Sasuke demanded.

Suddenly, the boy pulled off a bandaged object off his back, 3/4ths of his own size.

"Your not going to use Karsou here are you Kankuro?!" the blonde panicked. He didn't reply, but mearly glared. A few minuets later, Kimimae experienced a fear she never felt before. Not ever since she was a child.

"Kankuro. Stop it."

Everyones attention turned to the opposite side of the tree Sasuke sat upon. A redhead boy with a gourd on his back, no older than Kimimae herself, walked among the brach, upside down.

"G-G-Gaara!" Kankuro sputtered. The blonde just stared in fear. Kimimae looked toward the crimson redhead, a bit confused. _'Where have I heard that name before... and Kankuro... all so familar... and Gaara... he looks...'_

"Gaara, I didn't do it! These punks started it and-"

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you."

Everyones expression who wasn't covered in fear, suddenly turned pale. The new visitor just glared back in reply, then took a glance at Sasuke. As sand bits swooped around him, Gaara landed without trouble in front of his teammates.

"We're going" he muttered, walking off. The two other sand traveled behind him. Sasuke jumped from the tree.

"Wait. What's your name?"

The blonde spun around and smiled, "Me?"

"No. The one with the gourd on his back" Sasuke replied bluntly. The crimson turned around.

"Sabaku no Gaara. I'm... interested in your name aswell."

That's when Kimimae understood no more of the conversation. Instead, she was locked in her own little world. Her memories. The horrifying, breathe taking memories... Everything that was happening in the real world was just a blur now. Like a movie, those last memories of six years ago played in her head...

_"I'm going to go tell Gaara good night! Be back soon okay?" Kimimae mentioned before running out of the house. She ran until she saw the crimson hair sitting on a rooftop, glicing from the moon's lunar rays. As she ran up, she held her necklace close and tight, smiling. Reaching the top of the building, she paused, a frightening sound traveling through her head. She peeped over the wallside and gasped. There stood the ismoniac, his uncle bleeding in the air and landing against the very wall Kimimae was behind. The impact startled the young one, causing her to fall back. She waited a few moments, allowing the gruesome scene to kick in. Shivering in fear, she crawled back up, but before taking another look, the sound of explosion tags surrounded her. As the wall cracked from the other side, that's when she ran._

* * *

"Kimimae!" 

"Kimimae! Wake up!"

"Is she okay?"

"Kosu! I'm so gonna beat that guy, believe it! It's probably all his fault, a genjutsu or mind trick!"

"I think she's coming through!"

Kimimae's eye's fluttered open, staring up to find Naruto, Sakura, Konohamaru, and Reno. Reno seemed to be the one holding Kimimae up from her fall to the ground. Mashima and Sasuke were mumbling a conversation over by the tree.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked sympathically.

"I...Yeah. I'm fine" Kimimae muttered. She got up and held her head.

"You just passed out all of the sudden..." Reno explained. Ignoring her brother, Kimimae looked around frantically. _'They're gone... Hokage-Sama.'_ Kimimae took off running toward the Hokage's office.

"Kimimae!"

"Wait!"

"What's wrong?!"

The dim voices of Sakura, Naruto, and Reno had no affect on Kimimae's mind.

* * *

"Hokage-Sama Sir!" Kimimae bust through the door. The old man looked up at her confused, laying down his pen and taking the pipe out of his mouth. 

"What is the matter Kimimae?"

"I hate to ask, but may I view the profiles of the genin who are paticipating in the exams?"

"...I suppose" he said gruffly. He took out a large folder and placed it on his desk. "Return them by tomorrow and make sure you rest up."

"Understood, Hokage Sama Sir" Kimimae responded quickly, bowing then taking the folder from the room. She stopped at the bottem of the stairs and sat, letting the folder rest on her lap. As she flipped through the pages, it wasn't long before the crimson redhead caught her eye. The page consist of the three sand genin and a familar jonin. _'I've seen him before... Amazing to see he is the Sensei of Sabaku no Gaara now... Is this, the one named Baki, who helped Yashamaru-kun in keeping Gaara's mother calm?' _she frownd. The sight of such hatred in his eyes...what happened to what use to be Kimimae's best friend? She closed her eyes, trying to picture the calmness his eyes once had.

"Kimimae!"

Interrupted in her thoughts, she opened her eyes and looked up to find Naruto, Reno, Sakura, and Lee. She quickly closed the folder.

"Hey! What's with you?" Reno sighed, trying to catch his breath.

"Kimimae-chan! Are you okay? Naruto-kun said you just ran off after awaking from a collapse" Lee asked, his eyes full of pitty.

"I'm fine... Mashima?"

"He went with Sasuke to train for the exams. Maybe you should loosen up and go train with Lee. It may help you relax" Sakura explained.

"Yeah..." Kimimae got up and held out the folder to Reno, "Take this back to Hokage Sama please. Lee?"

"Let's go find Gai-Sensei and see if he has any training tips!" Lee exclaimed, walking off. Kimimae followed. Reno, Naruto, and Sakura still stood. Sakura took the folder from Reno and headed up the stairs.

"Um... thanks?" Reno replied, confused. Naruto walked up beside him.

"Ramen?"

"Believe it!" Naruto bolted. Reno let out a slight chuckle as he turned to Naruto. He nodded, and with that, the two walked down the allys of Konoha.

----------

Ta da!


	15. Paper,Pencil,What kind of Exam is This!

Disclaimer: I'M SORRY! On my last chapter well, notice, I said I'd have a new chapter up "tomorrow". It would have been then, if comcast didn't suck and I went without internet for a good week. I'm terribly sorry for the delay and I'll get up with chapters right away. I'm currently typing up 2 more chapters, and will have them up soon, PROMISE! To replace all my downtime. Just because I don't type alot, doesn't mean I don't write in class! I'm actaully all the way up to the Final Battles of the Chuunin in my writing... hehe, but you'll just have to wait til I type all that up! And no, I don't own Naruto!

----------

Kimimae flipped around in her bed constantly. The events that happened earlier that day kept replaying in her head like a movie. She never felt so much fear before. 'I can't sleep like this!' She jumped off the bed and slid on a coat. She quickly tossed on a pair of black pants and strapped her weapon pouch to her belt. As she snuck out the window, not wanting to take the door incase she woke up her brothers', she began jumping roof to roof, heading to the Konoha hotel.

As she reached the dim yellow building, a shade of gray because of the midnight sky, she dove to the side ally, kunai in hand. Peering through the first window, a brown headed boy laid in bed, asleep. In the corner of the room laid a puppet, and other attachments.

"Wrong room..." she muttered. As she tried to move, something was binding her. She looked down, sand at her feet. _'Sand?...!'_ The blood twisting scream of Yashamaru's wounded body flooded her mind. _'NO!'_ She let out a frightening gasp, desprate to pick up her legs and move.

"Why are you here" a harsh, cold tone demanded. Kimimae slowly turned her head to find a shadowed figure leaning against the building that stood beside the hotel. Even though the figure was in shadow, his teal eyes and bits of crimson hair were clear as day. Sand advanced up to Kimimae's wasit. Quickly, she answered.

"Gaara! Do you not remember?!"

He glared at her.

"Um... Okay, imagine me with longer hair, um... How about your birthday party! Me, Reno, Mashima, we were all there with you and Yashamaru!"

The comment seemed to make the crimson angrier than understanding. The sand tighten on Kimimae's small body as she let out a painful cry. This caused someone in the hotel to wake, as one of the lights flickered on. The sand slowly retreated.

"Get away from here. Or I'll kill you" Gaara demanded once more. Kimimae stared in fright at what use to be her friend. As his glare became harder and the sand started to advance again, she quickly ran.

* * *

"Exams. Exams. Stupid Exams!" Reno muttered. The trio walked, heading to the acdemy where the Chuunin Exams would be held. Kimimae had trained with little words the day before, the incident that happened the night before sending chills up her spine._** 'Get**_ _**away away from here. Or I'll kill you.**_ _Did he really mean it?'_

Mashima paused at the door, causing Reno and Kimimae to copy.

"Eh?" Reno questioned.

"Kimimae. Are you sure your ready for the exam? There will be stress and hard competition as you saw" Mashima asked, a worried face upon him.

"Of course... Why do you ask?" Kimimae asked without emotion.

"Well you HAVE been acting odd the past two days... ever since that encounter with that redhead boy" Reno sighed.

"Who, you?" Kimimae grinned.

"You think your so funny..." Reno twitched. Mashima let off a smile and nodded, pushing open the door with Reno. As the three walked in, Naruto seemed to have everyones attention, the rest of the rookies glaring at him, as if to call him a dumbass.

"What did you do this time?" Reno smirked, strolling over.

"This idiot is trying to get us killed!" Sakura cried. Kimimae paid no attention to her, or anyone for that matter; but one person. A silver hair boy with glasses with Sasuke. He seemed to be showing him cards of data. _'Chakra Cards?'_ The boy muttered something then eyed the sound ninjas.

"Kimimae, we're over here... ON EARTH NOT MARS!"

Kimimae shook her head to regain focus then looked at Reno.

"I said that kid is looking at you. He seems pissed. Are you sure your okay here?"

"Huh?" Kimimae looked around. As her eyes peirced the direction to which Reno signed, she noticed who he was talking about. And he was still glaring at her. _'Him...'_ In a group of Konoha genin stood the sand siblings. Gaara was definitly the one Reno noticed. The other two were just staring into space.

"I'm su-" Before Kimimae could finish, shattered crack got everyones attention. Kimimae turned back to find the silver hair boy on his knees, coughing up blood. Glass pieces of his glasses were spreaded across the floor.

"No way! He completely dodged that!" Naruto pointed out. One of the sound ninja's let off a pleased laugh._ 'Sound... I guess they go for what they're named. Naruto you need to do homework seriously'_ Kimimae sighed, speaking to herself.

"Want to misjudge us again punk?" a spikey black hair boy asked. A girl stood beside him, grinning.

"Kabuto!" Sakura cried, alarmed by Kabuto coughing more blood. Then a sudden smoke covered the front of the room. Jonin and Chuunin began to take form.

"Save the injuries for the second part of the exam!" announced the Jonin in the middle. He wore his headband in a bandana style, a deep wound from his head to his chin and another from his left eye to nearly his ear.

"My apologies... I got... over excited. This is my first year in the exam" the sound ninja who attacked the Kabuto fellow mumbled.

"Yeah?" the Jonin chuckled, "Well prepare yourself! I'm your first examiner of the first section of the Chuunin Exams! Morino Ibiki."

Everyones attention was placed on him now as other jonin and chuunin began pulling out checkboards. A man with a bandaged nose walked up with a box full of paper slips.

"First you'll take the written part of the exam! You'll take one slip of paper and sit at the listed number to match the seat then be quiet as I explain the rules."

_'Rules in a written exam? That's easy, no cheating! So what kind of test IS this anyway? I mean it's quite obvious not to cheat and such...'_ Kimimae sighed. She could hear Naruto behind her yelling about how Chuunin exams included fighting, not pencil and paper. She walked up to the man holding the box and took out a piece of paper. Waiting for a moment to unfold her sheet, she noticed as her brothers parted, showing sign that they were sitting nowhere beside one another. Her sadden emotion didn't last long until it was replaced with fear.

"Oh!" Kimimae gasped. Her seat was the row in front of the crimson's, the exact seat to make them parallel.

"Well? Go take your seat so we can begin!" Ibiki instructed. Kimimae jumped at the sound of his voice, then nodded as she slowly proceed to her seat. A bolt of fear went down her spine as she sat. Ibiki began telling about the scoring system and then to not cheat. _'Duh..._' The lecture had took an exact of ten minutes and Ibiki finally announced to begin.

Kimimae looked down at the paper and almost screamed._ 'I can't answer these! These are almost impossible!...! If I'm having trouble...'_ Kimimae stole a glance over at Reno just to be dumbfolded. Reno sat at his table, almost ripping his hair out in freak/stress mood. He looked like he wanted to slam his head on the desk. _'OOOOOH! I can't do this! But if I fail... it'll cause Reno and Mashima to do so aswell. AHHHH!'_ Kimimae wimpered and laid her head down, completely forgeting about Gaara who stood behind her.

"Kimimae."

Kimimae's head shot up, finding Mashima standing beside her. She almost burst, but held it in. Atleast it wasn't Gaara, but she decided to atleast ask him_ 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!'_ in hand motion. She waved her arms furiously.

"You can talk you know. Hurry up and stop acting stupid. Chakra cannot hold itself at max forever."

"...Genjutsu?" Kimimae whispered.

"Write what I tell you. Quickly" Mashima demanded.

Kimimae nodded quickly and wrote her brother's answers. Mashima nodded quickly after that, giving the last answer and dispeling the technique. Kimimae silently motioned a thank you then laid her head back on the table with ease and slowly fell asleep.

Gaara noticed the dark lavendar falling asleep. As he was positive she wouldn't get up, he started forming the third eye in the palm of his hand. He motioned it upon Kimimae's work and began to scan for answers. As he finished copying the page, he looked over the paper once more to double check. Indeed he forgot something, but not part of the answers. In the corner of the page was printed in tiny letters.  
**"Why don't you remember?"**

**-----------**

More to come! It's Thanksgiving weekend, 6 days off, hopefully I can get up the chapters by then! And Happy Thanksgiving!!!..Uh... two days early! Yeah!


	16. The Forest of Fears

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do apologize for the small chapter.

------------------------

"Oh don't worry, you'll have LOTS of fun once we get there" the second examiner, Anko Matarashi smiled. Naruto was asking her loads of questions as they were escorted to the second exam area. Everyone but a few people Kimimae didn't realize passed the first part of the exam. That included all the nine rookies, her and Neji's advanced groups, then sand genin, and a few others. It's amazing how so many people got cut out just for not accepting the tenth question- to stay or not period.

"You know, with this Anko person having the same color hair as you Kimimae, it makes me wonder you'll look and act like her when you get older" Reno snickered. Mashima stared with a blank expression as Kimimae glared. She then put on a sly grin as she snuck behind Reno and tossed her arms around his neck.

"Aww I'm not that crazy am I nii-san?" she goofed. Reno had an unsure look upon him as Kimimae let go and got back beside him.

"She actaully reminds me of moth-" Reno started before he was quickly interrupted.

"Reno!" Mashima snapped.

"We made a promise. Don't break it, Reno" Kimimae sighed. Reno looked at his sister in hurt then lowered his head.

"Why so depressed Kimimae-chan and Reno-kun?"

Kimimae looked over to her side to find Lee. His expression upsetting, supposably because Kimimae's was a mear reflection.

"Oh nothing. Where's Neji and Tenten?" Kimimae forced a smile.

"They're back there wondering about the exam. It's been said the nick name of the area we're heading to is "The Forst of Death".

"Forest of Death?" Kimimae repeated.

"Yep! The Forest of Death, where you kiddies will be locked up for five days max or until you acheive these two scrolls!" Anko snickered as she pointed to a gated forest in front of the group. _'Whoa... this place is huge! We got to go in there for five days- Without food or water?!'_

"Heaven and Earth scrolls. You start with one and fight to the death for the other" Anko smiled, "To keep it all small talk, you get one scroll and gate number from over there at the tents. When I say go, you'll all enter the training zone at your assasigned gate. You have five days to get one of each scroll... AND to get to the tower in the middle of the zone. Only way to pass this portion of the exam and continue is to get the scrolls, be in the tower, and have all three squad members present. Ways to be disqualified is simple! Not having the scrolls, not finding the tower and dying or if a member is injured and unable to continue!" Anko concluded.

"So... fight for the scrolls... have one of each... reach tower... 5 day limit... don't die... Yeah that sounds pretty simple" Reno nodded, one hand on his hip as the other on his chin.

"That's right, Now fill out these fourms and turn them in for your scroll and gate!" Anko dismissed.

"Wait!" Ino blurted out.

"What about food? And sleeping?" Lee asked.

"Too simple" Anko sighed, "There's plenty of animals and berries in the forest! As for sleeping, take shifts!" Anko dismissed once more.

Kimimae strolled over to Reno and Mashima while scanning over the fourm. The three looked at each other with an unsure face.

"Seems she doesn't want to be responsible of our death" Mashima said, pointing out the fourms.

"Yeah... Kimimae you **SURE** you want to go with this?" Reno asked worriedly.

Kimimae scanned the field. Grass nin. Sound nin. Mist nin. Konoha nin. Did she even stand a chance? Especially against the Sand nin... She spotted the trio walking toward the booth for their scroll. _'If he's going... I am too!'_ Kimimae turned back to Reno and Mashima with a confident grin.

"Let's do it. If not for our own sake... then for Sensei." Reno and Mashima nodded then began to fill out the fourms with a smile. Kimimae grinned and went to go find a pen for herself.

* * *

"Here's your scroll. Gate #407" Kotsu smiled as Izumo took their fourms in trade of the scroll. Kimimae nodded and gave the scroll to Mashima for keeps. Reno lead the two out of the booth and to their assigned gate. Once they found it, they also found a Jonin, guarding the lock that bounded the large gates. 

"So whens it start?" Reno asked in a serious tone. The Jonin looked at his watch for a moment, then began unlocking the gates.

"45 seconds."

"For Sensei" Kimimae reminded. She held out her hand. Reno stared at her for a moment, then smirked. He put his hand over hers as Mashima's hand fell over his.

"No matter what the sacrifice, a ninja always has something to live for, from protecting the smallest ant to the Kage!" they cheered at the sound of Anko's voice announcing the second exam. They disappeared in an instant and began their way in. With Mashima in the lead, Kimimae was left to the side with her thoughts. Her thoughts of her new name for the forest. _The Forest of Fears_.

-----------

Yap... Next chapter will be out soon, hopefully I'll get two-three chapters up this week!


	17. Targeted Screams

Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto...and that's bout it... Besides the fact I'm gonna start a new story very soon, and that it'll mean two storys to occupy... Woo!

My next story I will add to occupation with this one is NOT a Gaara fanfic, so, sorry. It is a Transformer(Armada) one so...yapyap! Which I don't own either...

--------------

The trio jumped tree to tree until they found a nice hiding spot to settle down and go over plans. As they found this place, they dropped down and Mashima took a double check of attackers.

"So. Five days here and we have a heaven scroll. Earth holders are our enemy so as we to them. We will not bother to waste time on heaven holders, understood?" Kimimae explained.

"That much is clear, but what about food and sleep" Reno sighed, leaning against a tree.

"Food will be handled tomorrow. After when the sun sets. Fire will not be detected in those hours. As for sleep, tomorrow afternoon after food. Two will remain awake as one rest as all times. We will carry the sleep, recovery will last two hours, as for we have no time to waste. Then we switch" Mashima announced as if he had planned in a week ahead.

"Fine" Reno agreed. He looked at Kimimae who nodded in agreement aswell.

"So, let's get-" Kimimae started. She was interrupted by a close bloodtwisting scream. Kimimae quickly had to cancel the framed pictures.

"Sakura?" Reno said aloud. Yes, it was Sakura's voice. This sent the trio hurrying in her direction and leaving Kimimae to follow rear, deep in her thoughts. _A scream like that... has Naruto's team been spotted by Gaara? Sakura gone through the same fate as..._ She couldn't finish her thoughts. Sasuke and Sakura were seen up ahead, sitting motionlessly in front of a grass nin female.

"Hey!" Kimimae yelled, hoping they'd at least twitch.

"Useless, girl" the ninja hissed as the trio jumped in defense of the two. "They're both paralyzed in fear of me because they know what will happen if they do not hand over their scroll or atleast show backbone..." she smirked.

"Fear of illusion tactics..." Mashima corrected.

"Oh? Smart one are you. Too smart for your own good."

Reno was getting annoyed with the small talk and put together a couple of quick handseals.

"Katon:Phoneix flame no jutsu!"

Burnt on the arm, the grass nin jumped back, "Eager and flame jutsu's? Such beautiful energy inside you. Maybe I should take both you and the Uchiha!" the ninja snapped as she put together a 'snake' seal. Her neck then seemed to have no bone, but rubber, as it stretched quickly out to Reno's direction.

"Mashima!" Kimimae ordered. Mashima tossed quickly a dash of handsighs as darkness exposed the area. As it cleared, it left the female nin by herself, the other genin gone.

The grass nin snickered, "You may have escaped this time with my prize... but don't believe I'll be tricked by such kiddish games of genjutsu again."

* * *

Kimimae, Reno, Mashima, Sasuke, and Sakura stood far from where they encountered the strange grass ninja in question. 

"She said that you were both paralyzed in fear... what kind of jutsu WAS that? For you, Sasuke, to even be struck by it..." Kimimae asked, worried.

"I don't know" Sasuke said sternly, "But that woman... is death."

"Sasuke..." Sakura pleaded.

"I'd agree" Reno muttered, "I mean, did you see her head before Mashima got us out of there, it's like she turned into a snake or somethin... somethin... inhuman..."

"Keep in mind there's still someone more dangerous than any other person we've seen so far in this forest" Kimimae sighed. Reno glanced over and nodded, "Or so we hope. It'll be tough avoiding alot of death insane people."

"Let's hope we don't run into any of them" Mashima muttered. Kimimae nodded and helped Sakura get to her feet. Sakura then helped Sasuke.

"Be careful and besure to find Naruto... wherever the dope is. We must take seperate turns for now... because we're enemies until we reach that tower. And even then, until the exams are over" Kimimae reminded the team.

"Who's more dangerous than her?" Sasuke demanded.

Kimimae frozed for a minute, then slightly replied, "Sabaku no Gaara..." And with that, Kimimae and her brothers vanished.

* * *

"So, we have two people to stay away from no matter what now" Mashima calculated. 

"Yeah" Kimimae replied. Then another scream was heard, far, but close at the same time. Also in a male tone.

"Again...?" Reno paniked, "Maybe she really is death... Or maybe even worst, she's working with Gaara..."

Kimimae shook her head, "I'm going to scout it out. You two stay here" and she darted off.

"Kimimae! We cannot save everyone, we are enemies to every other genin out here, it's not our problem if they get themselves killed!" Mashima snapped, but Kimimae had long lost gone out of range.

"...She's crazy if she thinks we're letting her go alone. You know how it goes, "Curiousity killed the cat" after all" and so Reno and Mashima ran in search.

--------------------

Kimimae the Taijutsu Surpass... Saving lives one scream at a time...


	18. Painful Sacrifice

Disclaimer: Do I even bother... I don't own jack crap, how bout that?

And holy hell zomg! I updated! It's a miracle. Sad chapter, don't cry. Oops, spoiler, tough luck. Too much tea. hyper activate non making sence words YAY!

-------

Kimimae darted quickly through the forest in search of the screams keeper. It wasn't til moments later did she wish she didn't find the source. As she hid in the closest bush, she heard desperate cries for help. She peered out and gasped.

There, trapped in Gaara's bloodscent sand was two mist nin. That's when Kimimae had understood that the first scream was from the third of the mist trio. Looking at the ground underneathe, she spotted the black bloodspills that the sand didn't bother to feed on. Staring, horrified, Kimimae witnessed the events she never wanted to see again. Especially not now, the technique was obviously stronger and had more cracking sounds to it. It was like repeating history; the bloodtwisting screams, shower of blood. The only difference to this, was that this time, there was no body remaining. Kimimae couldn't help herself as she let out an ear piercing scream.

* * *

Mashima and Reno jumped through the forest, trying to find their sister's trail. Reno's face was covered in fear as Mashima's was searched in concern. His cape-like scarf flapped behind him in the wind as he jumped limb to limb. Then they heard Kimimae's voice, not in what they hoped for. An alarmed cry. 

"Kimimae!"

* * *

Kimimae sat in the bush, her knees pulled to her chest, locked in her arms. She knew that the scream was a mistake, and she was soon to join the mist ninja's in their dishonorable death. Her eyes shut the whole time after she hit her position, she opened them in alarm. The sand was swirling around her ankles and advancing. Her eyes widen in fear. _'Reno...Mashima...Anyone!'_

As if they heared her desperate cry for help in her mind, Mashima and Reno jumped from the tree above and landed on all fours, both weilding kunai that cut the sand from her ankles on the impact. Temari and Kankuro gave a shocked look from the other side of the bush as Gaara stood there, annoyed. Even though he wasn't directly over at the battle, he knew his sand had been challenged.

"More blood to feed him..." he muttered in his low, husky voice.

"Man no wonder you had no friends... but when you attack Kimimae, you lost your existance buddy!" Reno snapped. The comment seem to startle Gaara.

"Your the one who's lost existance. My existance will forever be" he shot back, glaring at him from the corner of his eyes. The sand then attacked Reno, wrapping around his ankles and advancing quicker than it did Kimimae. Before a blink of an eye, the sand was up to his neck, and lifting him from the ground.

"Reno!" Kimimae cried. Reno struggled to escape the sand but had no chance. Then everything suddenly came to a silence for Kimimae. Everything disappeared from sight and was replaced by darkness. All but one figure was visable. Gaara. The twelve year old ismoniac slowly shrunk to the six year old crimson she once knew.

_"You'll come back tomorrow right?"_

_"Yep!"_

Reno's final cry broke Kimimae from her trance and back into the horrible scene. Forgetting where she was, the memories rushed back quickly as Reno's blood showered upon her.

"Re...Re...AHHH!" she screamed once more. The sand advanced to the last two standing, but Mashima wouldn't let it get close enough. As he faught it off with his kunai, Temari begged Gaara to stop. Right as the sand touched Kimimae's sandle, Kankuro delievered a punch to Gaara's face. The sand quickly retreated, the punch too unexpecting for the sand to protect it's container.

"RENO!" Kimimae cried. Mashima frownd as he picked up his trembling sister and ran off. Gaara was left with his two siblings, angered at his no-good brother.

* * *

_'Now we have something in common!'_

_'Thanks Kimimae!'_

_'That's how you eat a cake!'_

_'Hey no copying my face!'_

_'It was short notice... so don't blame me!'_

Kimimae's memories of Gaara and Reno scattered all throughout her mind. She held on lightly to Mashima's neck as he carried her on his back, looking for shelter. Lucky, they didn't have to fight for an Earth scroll, as they found one under a rock on their travel. Someone thought it'd be a good hiding place; that is, if half the scroll wasn't showing.

Mashima came upon a small opening ground where Naruto and Neji's team were gathered. Deciding it'll be safer to stay with allies for the mean time, he dropped down, landing on one foot one knee.

"Mashima! Kimimae!" Tenten said, startled.

"Where's Reno?" Sakura tossed her head in confusion.

Mashima kept silent as he put Kimimae down, letting her lean against a tree in sitting position. Lee walked up, scratched located all over his body and the bandaged weights lose. As he looked at Kimimae, he gasped. Her eye's were completly dull, drained of emotion at all.

"Mashima-kun... where is...?" Lee hinted.

"..." Masgima just stared in reply, then grabbed something from his weapon pouch. As he handed it to Lee, everyone gasped. Even Sasuke and Neji.

"Reno-!" Naruto yelped.

"Reno-kun..." Sakura moaned.

Mashima looked over at Sakura, noticing a missing length of hair. He didn't bother to ask, seeing how that there had apparentlly been war here. Sasuke sat besides the pink head.

"She attacked you again?" Mashima asked.

"Huh? Oh... she bit Sasuke with the same technique she tried to use on Reno-kun... then the sound ninja attacked and I had to choice other than to..." Sakura explained solemly, playing with strands of her uneven hair. Mashima simply nodded, then looked back to his sibling. As Lee bent down, she still remained motionless.

"Kimimae-chan... Are you-"

"Reno."

"Kimimae-chan... Reno isn't-"

"Sabaku."

Lee frownd. The confused girl before him that he considered a friend-sister was obviously dumbstruck. Witnessing a family member's death before themselves, it isn't something Lee would agree to speak of either. But who did such...?

"Mashima-kun, who?"

"Sabaku. No Gaara." Kimimae said in an emotionless tone.

Lee shook his head, the name unfamilar to him. Neji walked over to Mashima.

"With a member deceased... you'll be unable to go any further into the exams."

"...I have both scrolls no matter. I will speak to Hokage-Sama about Reno's death aswell."

"Hn. Goodluck with that. We'll meet again at the tower, possibly. Lee, Tenten" Neji muttered, then took off without any other words.

"If you have both scrolls... you should take Kimimae and head to the tower for safety" Sakura advised, her face into a stone frown. Mashima nodded once more in agreement, and picked up his sister.

"You have not retreived your two?" Mashima asked, Kimimae now craddled in his arms.

"Still need an Earth. We'll get it before the next two days though, believe it..." Naruto replied, frustration written all over his face. "And for Kimimae... that Gaara guy. I'll be sure to take care of him!"

Mashima closed his eyes and nodded once more, then took off in departure.

--------

Poor Reno.. sorry folks, had to have a twist at some point


	19. Taking out the Hate

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Nope.

And thank you for all who've been reviewing my story. Your comments are appreciated

------------

"He did it to protect you Kimimae, understand that. Sacrifices are parts of a true shinobi's life" the Hokage sighed. He was currently talking with Kimimae and Mashima in the back of the room while Anko congrats the ninja who made it through the second part of the exam.

"Why...why him..." Kimimae muttered.

The Hokage sighed again, "Mashima. Being a great part of Konoha, I will allow you and your sister to go on. But keep in mind, you'll have to continue as a two man team. We will not replace Reno in such conditions that a deceased ninja is never replaced."

"Understood, Hokage-Sama" Mashima bowed. The Hokage bowed back in respect and dismissed the two to go back to Anko's lecturing.

"Now if you'll all go stand on the stands up stairs so the matches can begin" a man beside Anko dismissed.

"How are the matches being paired" Kimimae demanded.

The man coughed, "The names will be randomized and placed on that screen over there."

"What if we want tp pick our opponet."

"Unacceptable. To keep the matches fair, all will be randomized" the man said weakly. Kimimae glared then looked up to the right stands. There, glaring back at her, was Sabaku no Gaara. She stiffed her nose at him then headed to the left side of the room. Mashima followed behind. As the fights before her played, she leaned against the wall, lost in her thoughts.

_"So that's the monster everyone's been talking about? He seems nice when he doesn't attack, eh?" Reno smiled. The three siblings sat in their room while the foster family played games in the living room._

_"Yep!" Kimimae nodded._

_"Having Kazekage as a dad... he must get everything he wants" Mashima chimed in with his whisper of a voice._

_"And having a mommy as the sand... we need to be careful not to make her mad!" Kimimae explained. Reno placed a hand on his sister's scrawny shoulder._

_"Don't worry! If she gets mad, your big brother will protect ya! A promise til the end, yo?" Reno smiled._

"Kimimae."

_"Kimimae-nii-chan!"_

"Kimimae!"

_"A promise til the end!"_

"Kimimae-chan!"

Kimimae shook her head, regaining focus of the room and the people around her. Mashima and Lee had been calling her name, pointing to the blackboard. As she glanced at the names, she nodded. She let off a small grin and jumped from the stands, landing parallel to the blonde.

"You always did what to challenge me, correct Naruto?"

"Not with you in this condition-"

"Don't go easy on me Naruto!" Kimimae snapped. Naruto's expression widen.

"I'll revenge my brother's death soon. So don't worry. Treat me like you would an enemy. Afterall, I won't go down easy anyway when I have three lives to live for" Kimimae smiled, though it was dull, even death glaring. Everyone who knew Kimimae as a friend or even '_sister_' was shocked with her words. Gaara on the other hand just kept his glare. Naruto nodded solemly.

"Kimimae..."

Her face remained emotionless.

"...I understand! And I don't want you to go easy on me either!" Naruto psyched up. Kimimae grinned.

"Sir...what's your name?" Kimimae asked the examiner.

"Hayate Gekko...why?"

"Well then Hayate-kun, being the match already!"

He nodded, "Kimimae V.S Naruto Uzumaki, begin."

Kimimae was the first to attack, Running quickly at Naruto, she delivered a kick to his face. He blocked by crossing arms, but still slid back by the impact. While the few seconds of sliding was passing for Naruto, Kimimae quickly took the advantage and disappeared in speed. The moment Naruto caught her in his eyesight again, it was too late and he was kicked in the back and stumbled onto the floor. As he got up, he chucked a kunai at her, which was easily avoided. Her fighting stance was different from most Taijutsu users, which didn't help Naruto get the upper hand to the fact he only seen Lee's stance. Instand, she just stood with her arms by her side relaxingly. There's one thing Naruto did notice though, was that she used her legs more than her punches.

"Your tough Kimimae, but you won't stop me in becoming Hokage, believe it!" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto clamped his fingers together. Now Kimimae was against five Naruto's, but her expression showed no worry.

As one of the clones slammed two smoke bombs onto the ground, the stands watched anixously. Grunts were heard and the familar '_poof_' of a defeated clone was heard occasionaly. As the smoke faded, everyone gasped. There on the field laid one Naruto with various cuts and wounds with one female nin standing, completely unharmed and one kunai in hand.

"Her skills are unbelievable Gai-Sensei!" Lee stared in awe.

"Kimimae is indeed special and has talent, but you can match and even surpass her taijutsu as long as you train the power of youth inside you!" Gai-Sensei said to his pupil, giving the nice guy pose with a sparkle. Lee nodded and smiled, his attention back on the fight. Naruto was struggling to get up, holding the side of his stomach in pain.

"Is that all Naruto? Is being beaten by a Taijutsu a Hokage **requirement?"** Kimimae taunted.

"I..." Naruto tried to speak as he struggled more to get on his feet.

"I may have punched you in a hard vital spot. And if so, I apologize. But getting further into the exams is something I won't pass up. Not because I want to become a Chuunin, but because I need to become stronger to live for myself, my brother, and sensei" Kimimae spoke. Hayate looked over at the blonde on the ground.

"Are you unable to continue?"

Naruto stood up, holding his side and gasping for air. Blood dripped from the side of his mouth and one eye stayed close, the pain so intense. He collasped to the floor once more.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried from the stands.

"Winner...Kimimae" Hayate announced.

Kimimae walked over to her wounded friend and stood above his head, "Next time we fight, I want you to take me seriously. I'll trust you to say that this match was not your full power. You did not ask to be lended chakra from the fox. Next time, do so. It's only right because he's a part of you." As she made her way back to the stairs, Kakashi jumped down to retreive his squad member. Standing beside Mashima, Kimimae scanned the room for a breif moment. 'I suppose Sasuke was dearly wounded too. Sakura and Kakashi are the only two that stand for that team now.'

"Youthful Kimimae-chan!"

Kimimae looked over to find Gai-Sensei and Lee.

"Great work and use of Taijutsu. But kicking a vital point so clearly... how did you pinpoint that?" Gai asked in amazement.

"I didn't. I just took a guess since he began to cough blood instantly. He looked as if he was in great pain too so" she replied simply. Gai just simply nodded and took a look at the screen. Lee grinned, causing Kimimae to look at the sign too. Placed in yellow pixels, was "Lee V.S Gaara". She let out a 'hn' before looking back at Lee, a serious expression. He began to walk away to go downstairs, but Kimimae stopped him for a moment.

"Lee!"

"What is the matter Kimimae-chan?"

"Don't kill him. He's **_my_** prey."

--------------------

SOMEONE'S getting frisky! What will happen next? I got the papers right here! But I'm not typin til I get atleast two more reviews so NYAH!


	20. Silent Cries

Disclaimer: Don't own shit.

----------

Kimimae leaned on the rails, watching as Lee opened the gates to bring Gaara to a weak point. She glanced around the room to search everyone's expression, and by far, everyone seemed to be impressed or in a state of fear. She then moved over to Mashima, who was staring right back at her.

"I thought you told him that Sabaku was ours?" he asked.

"I did. Look at his condition though. Lee is simply weakening him until he himself breaks. Staying on the subject, did you fight yet brother?"

"The Kiba fellow" he replied.

Kimimae let out a snicker, "No challenge was he?"

"Kimimae!" Sakura called out. Kimimae looked up to be yet interrupted again.

"What" the lavender simply spat. She was tired of being interrupted during her thoughts or speaking to what was left of her family.

"Uh... I just wanted to know if your okay... You went pretty harsh on Naruto and you haven't been yourself lately..."

"Sakura. Imagine Sasuke dying before your very eyes. Then be showered in his blood." The comment left Sakura in a daze and mid shock. Kimimae tossed a final 'hn' before she began walking toward the stairs. Not out of range, she turned back to Mashima.

"Tell me how it ends." And then she made her way down the stairs, and out the doors. The Hokage noticed the purple hair girl exitting the building during the battle, and all he could do was sigh. Tilting his hat over his face, he silently cursed in his mind.

* * *

Mashima walked in the appartment room to find his sister looking at the sunset from the balcony. Strolling over and sliding the door open, he made his way, Kimimae not flitching once. 

"Lee failed with a broken arm and leg. Gaara didn't get touched, rather just a couple of cracks in his sand armor. The real matches begin in a month. Your going against Neji, I am against Dosu. With your oppnet having a blood limit, I suggest you train, Kimimae" Mashima explained.

"How many gates did he open?" Kimimae demanded, getting off subject.

"Five."

"..." Her fist began to ball up tight, if it wasn't for the bandages, you could see the bone rubbing against her pale skin. Of course jealously grew in the pit of Kimimae's stomach. Her taijutsu was advanced, but she had only opened up to three gates. The thought of what she was doing wrong always seem to ponder in her mind when there was nothing else to think.

"I'm going tonight" she decided.

"But he doesn't sleep... wouldn't it be-"

"I don't care."

Mashima's eyes showed emotion for the second time, a bit taken back by the comment.

"I'm going" Kimimae repeated, a whisper. She lift her body from the rail of the balcony as she jumped to the next appartment's roof. Mashima was left alone, and all he could do was shake his head and take his place back in the building.

* * *

_'92 moon. It's not as pretty as a full, but I mind as well deal with it. It might be the last moon I'll ever see'_ Kimimae pondered in her thoughts, sitting ontop of a roof not so far away from the Chuunin exam tower. She was making a plan B as the crimson sat on top of one of the two fish statues located on the Chuunin tower. Not thinking of much, it frustrated her, and therefore she just decided to go on a direct assault. 

Nodding to agree with herself, she stood up and jumped silently amoung the fewer roofs that kept her apart from Gaara. Close enough, she knew she was already spotted, but that didn't matter. Not to her. She tightened her grip against the kunai in her right hand, and let out a cry of determination as she jumped from the shadows and ran straight toward the crimson. Completly ignoring her, Gaara didn't bother to turn around. Instead, the kunai collided with the sand. Kimimae's eyes widen.

"NO! DIE YOU BASTARD!" Kimimae snapped, pounding against the shield now with her fist. Gaara then decided that that was the time to get up. Slowly he rised, and turned his attention to the pitiful girl that stood direct of him. Hatred filled her eyes, like a crystal of some sort. Something that just stood out that was plain as day light.

"You want to end my existance that bad. When it's easier to take and end yours" he muttered.

"You took the life of my brother..." Kimimae stammered.

"You come to kill me yet your using such emotions of crying. Your pathetic" the crimson stated bluntly. The girl didn't understand at first, but as the first tear slipped down her cheek, the glare turned into a shock. Falling to her knees, the kunai slipping from her hand and sliding off the roof, Kimimae sat in front of the crimson in a dazzled state.

"Pathetic" he repeated, "Unless you want to die, stop following me" Gaara demanded. Continuing to stare with a confused expression, Kimimae responded.

"You were... my only true friend..."

None the less, the statement didn't bother or touch Gaara at all. He just glared, and by every second, it became harder. Struggling, Kimimae lifted herself up on two legs again, and silently walked away.

"Key word... :**were**:" she repeated, and jumped from the roof to the Konoha streets.

No longer silently crying, but still dull, Kimimae continued to walk for the few minutes that had past. _'Why didn't he kill me then. He had a perfect chance. I was defenseless. Was it guilt? Memory?'_ she wondered. Turning her attention back to the tower roof, she spotted a new figure, along with Gaara. Who could have decided to approach Gaara other than herself or his sensei? Squinting, she got the view of a somewhat familar nin. A sound, as a matter of fact. _'Dosu?'_

It seemed they were just mearly talking, Dosu moving his arms and mainly looking confused. Gaara just simply stood there, not daring to use any body motion. Then, that's when the whole roof was covered in a puff of smoke in an instant. Kimimae had to keep herself from panicking, and therefore she stood in place, not moving a cell. As the smoke cleared, a large badger stood in front of the now-to-compare small nin. Taking it's large clawed arm, it swung at the nin, knocking him down in a bloody scene. _'A summoning jutsu?!'_ Kimimae's panic began to rise even more. As quick as it appeared, the monster shrunk until it was Gaara who was the only one left standing. Seeing no more of the sound nin, Dosu she had guessed, it left to only conclusion that he was instantly killed.

"And that... could have been **me**..." Kimimae trembled.

----------------------

Meh...


	21. Momentum

Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. School is getting tense, and I've been playing Halo Lol! Yay birthdays after christmas. Anyhow, sorry it took so long to update!

-------

Kimimae did not return back to her appartment until the next morning. As she walked in, Mashima sat on the couch, giving her a 'and where have you been?' look. Kimimae just looked away from his glance, a small sigh escaping her figure.

"You know I want an answer. I visited Hokage-Sama just an hour ago. He said that besides him and the other jonin, I have full responsibilty toward you."

"...You opponet will not be Dosu" Kimimae muttered as she exitted the room once more. Mashima sighed and continued his genjutsu training, knowing how impossible it is to get to his sister's thoughts.

* * *

Kimimae's expression showed no more than depression as she stared at the momentum. So many names stayed carved among the stone, just as the memories stayed carved into the minds. The sky suddenly got dark, heavy rain pouring down. 

"K.I.A... Why don't the just name the darn thing 'Suicide'..."

"Because not everyone is killed by suicidal attempts now are they? Espesically as a ninja." Kimimae turned her head to find Kakashi standing behind her, placing a light hand on her shoulder. He too, stared hard at the momentum.

"Sometimes people do crazy things or end up in such conditions... it's not suicidal. They just want to protect what's precious to them. Killed in Action can stand for killed in pride perhaps. Maybe even a meaning of love."

"Kakashi-Sensei."

"Ah?"

"Am I going to end up like you now?...No offense, but constantly coming here begging for forgivness? Kakashi-Sensei..."

Kakashi lowered his head, "Kimimae, do you remember what your sensei told you before he left?"

Kimimae thought for a moment. "A ninja never listens to the rules...and that means they will show emotion. It is not shameful, but something that **should** be left behind. Though alot of people do not hesitate to break that."

"That's exactly what he said. Did he ever say revenge or such? Don't be ashamed to show your sorrow for Reno, but it is something you can't bring back. Don't pester yourself with it."

"I guess you don't listen to Obito when he tells you the same, Kakashi-Sensei?" Kimimae slightly chuckled. Kakashi jumped at the comment then smiled, "Yes, but it was my fault. I want to besure I am forgiven, even if he says so. To be forgiven I have decided to ask every day possible. It's starting to clear up, how about you go find Gai and see if he can train you before the matches?"

Kimimae let off a small grin, "Your right." The sky slowly cleared, driplets of rain remaining of the bypass storm. "Maybe he can teach me the Lotus while Lee is absent."

"Maybe."

"Can you stop by my appartment and tell Mashima I'll be gone for the month? I need all the training I can get before the exams."

"Ah. That's the Kimimae I know. I'll tell him, no worries."

"Thanks Kakashi-Sensei!" Kimimae bowed. As she ran off in search of the green jonin, Kakashi stood in place at the momentum.

"Hopefully she can learn something. Try talking to her one day, eh?" Kakashi spoke. He rubbed the back of his head and looked at the sky. "My,my," and with that, he was gone in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Two soft knocks were heard at the door. Mashima sighed as he slid off the bed and went to answer. 

"Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Oyi Mashima" Kakashi smiled, a hand up in greeting.

"What brings you here? Is something the matter?" Mashima asked quickly. Kakashi laughed as he walked over and leaned on the wall, arms crossed.

"Kimimae wanted me to tell you she won't be coming back until the training month is over. She wants Gai to teach her the Lotus, and that will take some time."

Mashima nodded, "I see." He strolled over back to the bed and sat, legs crossed. Placing three books on his head, followed by a glass cup, he placed his hands into the tiger sign. His eyes strolled over to the silver hair nin as he concentrated.

"It's alot quieter now."

Kakashi looked up in reply.

"...I hate it."

--------

And Oh-Em-Geez! Mashima showed emotion to his siblings!


	22. Training

Oooh been awhile since I updated, but I managed to finally get a new chapter up! Also, if you go to my front page, you'll find info on my other fics, and a URL that leads to a old banner I created for this fic. On it it has a pic of Mashima and Kimimae, just to help you visalize, if your that kind of person like me who sees stories as an episode. Anyway, once again, sorry for that long wait, and here's chapter 22!

---------

Blocks and kicks were heard off on the training ground. Constant sliding across the dirt and yelps time to time. Kimimae stood, her arms crossed in block position as Gai stood on the other side of the field in his normal battle stance.

"Is that all you got youthful Kimimae-chan?" he smiled. A light sparkle was seen from his teeth- as always.

"Are you" Kimimae inhaled, "Sure I'll learn Lotus before the matches?" She endded it quickly, trying to save as much breath as possible.

"Well we have one week left... I'll say at your current strength, it is possible to unlock it now. But there may be consequences against that. Say... stretched pain between the arms and legs" Gai lowered his head at the thought.

"As long as I can unlock it during the match! I won't fail! No matter who the enemy is! I'll avenge Sensei and Reno!" Kimimae practically shouted before she collapsed to the ground. Gai quickly ran over to his student, not panicking but slightly laughing.

"Yeah... training this hard for these past two and half weeks, I'm sure you will" he spoke, knowing he wouldn't get an answer as he lifted the unconsious ninja into his arms and headed toward her appartment.

* * *

Kimimae wasn't the only one to train throughout the whole month though. Mashima was doing his share at the appartment aswell. At least taking five hours a day studying out of scrolls, three hours concentrating on accuracy, he knew he was strong enough to take Sasuke on by now. Even Kakashi if it was that sturdy. The mysterious nin was currently chewing on a small pocky stick he had grabbed from a packet on the counter and sitting on the couch, watching videos of past ninja who faught in the exams. Asking the Third, he was able to borrow the videos to make sure he could take on the upcoming challenges. That is, until a new set of knocks came to the door. 

"Kakashi?" he asked aloud. Getting up and tossing the remote on pause and to the couch, he walked over and unlocked the door. There infront of him was his sister in the arms of the green Sensei of Konoha.

"Is she alright?" Mashima asked quietly, not panicking knowing that Gai had responsibilty toward her during the whole training time.

"She's fine, just alittle over excitment and constant training made her toss out for a few hours" Gai chuckled. He placed the lavendar on the bed and headed back to the door where Mashima stood. "She should be up in a minimum of two days. That's how long Lee takes to recover from a full two day training anyway! Make sure she regains full youth and strength, and be prepared for the matches next week!" Gai cheered. He took his leave, Mashima closing the door as he walked down the hall. Sighing, the silver slapped himself over the forehead.

"Geez... He's such an odd one."

* * *

Five days past, Mashima continuing his training but checking on his sister every two hours at the least. She was still unconsious from her three week training, and he was getting slightly worried. 

He walked over to the bed, a warm rag in hand and then placed on her forehead. Taking a small, slinder cup from the counter, he poured ice cold water into it and carefully contacted Kimimae's lips with the end. Tilting slowly, he made sure that she at least drunk during her dormancy.

"Ugh..." she coughed, her eyes not opening but squinting.

"Awake now?" Mashima asked, muttered.

The girl sat up, taking the rag from her head and placing it at her lap. Wipping her mouth with her arm, she opened her eyes and looked at her brother. It was simple enough to say that she was confused, dazed at the fact she had been sleeping for awhile. But how long? She poked him on the nose in curiousity.

"What's up?" she smiled. She had just woke up, but it was hard to tell. The explination if you looked at her, would say that she just drunk a bottle of coffee. Sake. Something that kept you awake for days.

"You've been out for five days now. Tomorrow is the main matches. Your lucky your body has healed since the harsh training you forced yourself into" Mashima toned.

"Really?" she yawned in reply. Sliding her legs over off the bed, she raised her arms to stretch and noticed her bandages not on. A large scar reached the counter of her eyes as she looked up, but she ignored it. After all, she did so for the last six years, right?

"I'm going to visit Lee" she smiled, placing her arms back down. The sibling of Mashima slid off the bed, walking over to a wardrobe and pulling out a new set of clothes. Taking her weapon pouch and bandages that sat to the side on a nightstand, she headed to the bathroom to change and wash her face. Mashima just continued to stand at the side of the bed, shaking his head. _'It's amazing what you can do Kakashi... it's relieving seeing her this happy again. Sadly, I can tell from her eyes that she's still suffering.'_

The lavendar ninja walked out, still fighting against her weapon pouch, it not wanting to attach to her belt. Her shirt was aqua and matched with her current black pants.

"What kind of ninja wears aqua?" Mashima questioned. Kimimae made her way to the appartment door. Before shutting it, she smiled and looked at her brother.

"What kind of ninja wears orange?" Snickering, she shut the door and headed toward Konoha Hospital. Mashima just sighed and went to the main counter of the room, taking out another pocky stick from the small packet that was now empty. Muttering quietly, he noted to himself.

"...Naruto is one of a kind."

* * *

"I hope he's awake" Kimimae spoke as she walked down the bright white halls. It smelt so clean yet so... clogging. A smell ever hospital had to her opinion, a smell you love yet hate at the same time. _'It reminds me of when I was in the hospital as a child... I feel foolish now, worrying everyone. Reno... Mashima... Yashamaru... Gaa-'_

"..Oh" she paused, finding her friend's door. She put her hand on the door handle, but didn't dare to turn it. Inside the room was Lee she knew, or atleast that's what the nurse told her, but it was some kind of a sixth sense at that moment. Something telling her not to go in... that something was wrong...

----------

I think this is my best cliff hanger yet P


	23. Past Revealed

This week is practice test.. then week after that is the real thing. Man I really hate this -- But anyway, Updating now and hopefully next week aswell Chapters might become slower though not only because of test hell, but the fact I haven't even written on paper the chapter 25 and up. So gimmie some room and time for ideas, and I'll update whenever I can! 3 Ja'Ne

-----------

A shiver went down her spine. Tightly gripping the handle, Kimimae cracked the door open. Listening carefully, she heard small bits of material moving across the floor. And heavy breathing. It sounded familar... the moving bits.

Quicking opening the door to get in and shutting it behind her as quick, she stared at her opponent. Her eyes widen. Sure, Lee was unharmed- for now. Still unconious in the bed, sand laid sprawn across on his face and wounded arms, covering almost the whole bed sheet.

"...I thought I told you to stay away from here."

"Wh-What are you doing?!"

"You call yourself shinobi... you can't even kill another living creature without pitty."

"I asked what are you doing here, Gaara!"

"Simple. I'm going to kill him."

Kimimae stood, shocked at the responce, "What did he ever do to you!?"

"Stand in my way and I'll kill you next."

"Is that a threat?!" Kimimae demanded. She pulled a kunai from her pouch and ran toward, only to be stopped by the sand again.

"I can kill without pitty, but kill a friend, I cannot. What happened to you Gaara?" Kimimae asked, frozen in her attacking position by the sand.

"...You would have turned out like this if you knew you lived a lie, too" was Gaara's reply. Kimimae continued to stare, dazed.

"When I was born, my father had sealed a preist's spirit within me. It's name was the Shukaku... kept in the tea kettle until my very existance. I was born a weapon... a monster" Gaara explained, his voice a dusk.

"But- I thought!" Kimimae tried to speak but was quickly silenced as Gaara continued.

"That night... father sent him to assassinate me. That's when I knew my existance as it is. To love and fight for only myself. To kill anyone who gets in my way."

"Yashamaru...?" Kimimae whispered. "But I thought- The sand! Your mother...!" she began to argue.

"Lies to toss my existance aside" Gaara snapped. The atmosphere turned into a sudden icy feel. The female shinobi then sighed, backing off. Tossing the kunai away, it slid under the bed as she began unwrapping her weights.

"If your going to attempt the attack this green one did... it's useless" Gaara simply stated. Kimimae didn't respond though, but continued to take the weight on her left arm completely off. _'So he really did use the Lotus... no wonder he was easily wounded like that...'_ As Kimimae revealed to Gaara her scars of harsh training, he remained emotionless. She pointed to the largest of the scars.

"I didn't get this one from training" she said as she raised her head to look at him directly in the eyes. As she met the cold stones of hatred, her eyes watered. "When you first met my brothers... A man had kidnapped me at the park of Suna."

The ismoniac's hands began to slightly tremble.

"You, Reno, Mashima. You followed every step he took to rescuse me. He was originally after you, so he stabbed my arm to anger you and see your 'mother's' power."

Gaara was clutching his head at this point as sand advanced toward the lavendar.

"If you can't remember and apologize for murdering Reno, then please do so kill me!" she cried. The sand suddenly retracted back to the gourd however. Gaara still held his head, glaring at the childhood partner as Gai walked in, stern. He looked at Kimimae, then to the crimson. Startled to find one of his student's weights off and the enemy in his most cherished pupils room, he shook his head.

"Save it for the main matches" he demanded and dismissed. Kimimae picked up the faded white weight from the ground and walked out quickly. Gai then glared at Gaara as if to say 'You too'. Slowly taking his leave, Gaara muttered something about Gai being next after Kimimae. As he exitted the hospital, the first foot he took outside brought his back to the warm brick of the wall. Kimimae had been waiting all along at the door, and grabbed him by the collar to drag and slam him to the wall of the hospital.

"After seeing you killing Yashamaru, I tried to run home. Kazekage-Sama appeared in front of me however, blocking my route. He told me and I quote, 'You cannot go back. You will be sent away with your brothers for witnessing our experiment'. Of course it was only til today that I found out what he meant by experiment. I didn't know what he meant when he said I could not go back either, until I was tied up and placed on the back of the cart with my brothers. I knew exactly what that meant. Do you know how much pain I went through, being pulled away from my home. My only friend. WELL DO YOU?!" she raised her voice at the end, getting angrier every second. Tears of sorrow and hate then streamed down her face, causing her grip to become weaker and weaker.

Gaara's expression was none that Kimimae had in mind either- not pitty or scared, but confused. Sand slowly began pulling Kimimae's hand away from the crimson's neck, finally catching up with what sudden actions just took place. Once he was freed, the girl was at her knees now, crying constant. The crimson being who he was, he started to walk off, leaving her to stand for herself.


End file.
